


Crash

by dearprongs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, E-mail, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearprongs/pseuds/dearprongs
Summary: "I would pay you a salary to barge in on every single aspect of my life."The Goddess of Spring comes into the King of the Underworld's realm and manages to invade every space of his life with ease, as if she was always meant to be there. And it's slowly wrecking Hades' brain.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 175
Kudos: 458





	1. brunch with the idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilheather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilheather/gifts), [Thisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisme/gifts).



> My co-hive minds.
> 
> This was initially meant as a drabble series, but now it's a whole fic because, much like Hades, I've lost my chill. I'm trying to diverge from my usual angsty writing and writing fluff for a change! Hope you guys enjoy.

**The God Bros Brunch Club Groupchat**

**Created by:** Zeus

 **Members:** Zeus, King of Gods; Poseidon, King of the Sea; Hades, King of the Underworld

**Sunday 8:12am**

**===========================**

Zeus: BRUNCH!!!!!!!!!

Hades: Do we have to?

Zeus: IT’S MANDATORY.

Poseidon: I’ll make the pancakes!

* * *

“Remind me again why you two are always here every Sunday?” Hades grumbled, as Poseidon grabbed flour from his cupboards. “Why can’t we have brunch over at your place?”

“Because you have the best kitchen and there is no way we can cook this in the ocean,” Poseidon replied dismissively, cracking eggs into a bowl. “Or are you forgetting the Great Amphitrite Kitchen Disaster of ’04?”

Hades scowled.

“I don’t think anyone will forget that,” Zeus said. Coincidentally, it was the same brunch that led to Zeus meeting Thetis and deciding he’d like to hire her as his PA. Hera swore that neither she nor Zeus would never have brunch in Poseidon’s home again, and she and Amphitrite would instead have their long, luxurious brunches in Olympus.

Hades turned to him. “I don’t understand why you insist on doing these things. It’s not like we talk about anything interesting or new every single time you come over.”

“Well, it’s either here or the strip joint, and we all know what happened the last time—”

“—which was _your_ doing—”

“No it wasn’t, and in any case, we have to give it a week or so before we’re allowed to go back—”

“— _if_ we’re allowed to go back—”

“—Of course they’ll allow us, how can any establishment in the realm refuse us?”

“Can I just say,” interjected Poseidon, as he flips a pancake, “what happened to that aquarium was NOT my fault.”

There was a moment’s silence before Zeus and Hades exchanged looks.

“Yes it was, Poseidon.”

“It was your fault, Fishsticks.”

Poseidon narrowed his eyes towards his brothers.

“That is a lot of blame towards someone who is painstakingly making _your_ pancakes.”

* * *

“So I heard Persephone started working as a Shade Coordinator this week,” Zeus casually commented, reaching for the fruit bowl.

“Y-Yeah.” 

“How goes things, then?”

“It’s f-fine. Fine. Very fine.” Hades started aggressively slicing pancakes on his plate.

“Oh yeah, we can tell,” Poseidon said teasingly, “You are the paragon of total normalcy right now.”

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Zeus and Poseidon smirked at each other.

“You’re literally going to slice through your plate,” Zeus said, taking a bite out of an apple.

Hades dropped his fork and knife with a loud _klang_.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. He nervously ran a hand through his hair. “She’s working on a different part of the building. W-w-with Thanatos. And Hermes. She asked for space and I’m giving it to her—”

“Which is bullshit," Zeus scoffed.

“Total bullshit,” Poseidon agreed.

“Look, this is what she asked and I have to respect that,” Hades reasoned. “And she’s right. I just broke up with Minthe and—”

Loud groans filled the table.

“— _and_ space is exactly what we both need right now.”

“No, what _you_ need is to jump each other’s bones.”

Hades hesitated. His brothers simply don’t understand. He doubted they ever will. He liked Persephone, of course he does, after all, who wouldn’t? But it doesn’t feel right to pursue a relationship with her right after breaking up with Minthe. She is still in university and wants to focus on her work. And as much as Hades hates to admit it, he needs time too. Things between them happened too fast. There was a definite spark, an instant connection. But both of them come with baggage—he knows he has quite some of it—and it doesn’t feel right to start something right away knowing he still has things to work through.

And he can wait. Of course he can wait. He’s waited this long for someone like Persephone to come into his life, he can wait a little longer.

He can wait for her all his life if she’d ask.

Zeus contemplated his brother’s silence and realized that this was going to be a dead conversation. When Hades sets his mind on something, more often that not, it sticks for a time.

“Alright, do what you must,” he said, raising his eyebrow. He placed his half-eaten apple on his plate. “But I’m telling you now, this ‘space’ thing may not work as well as you hope it would.”

“What?” Hades asked, alarmed. “What do you mean?? Like she’ll leave? For good?! Quit her job in the Underworld? But she just started I—”

“Calm down, gods,” Zeus rolled his eyes. “I just mean that you two clearly have the hots for each other but are both too stubborn to admit it. You’re going to be spending so much time with each other that your brain is going to crack.”

“That’s not true!” Hades defended. “I told you, she works in a different part of the Tower—”

“You’re King of the Underworld,” Poseidon chimed in, shrugging. “No matter how much you’d put in an effort to avoid her, you two will always bump into each other and _boom_ , sexual tension—” Hades coughed, “— _sexual tension_ in the air. Everywhere. All the time. You’ll make every being in your realm sick of how oblivious the two of you are.”

“That will never happen,” Hades said. He fought the urge to throw his fork at him.

Zeus smirked.

“Mark my words, blue boy,” he said, putting his arm around Hades’ shoulder _just_ to further aggravate him. “She’ll be there almost every single day. She’ll flirt. Maaaybe you’ll flirt back. She’ll find it so charming that _you_ ’ll find charming that she finds it charming. Then sooner or later, something’s got to give.”

“You’ll probably even lose your cool once in a while, considering how much you like her,” Poseidon smiled knowingly.

Hades glared. “I _don’t_ lose my cool.”

“Riiiiiight.”

“And that’s the most bullshit scenario I’ve ever heard. There. Is. No. Way. It’ll. Happen.”

Zeus and Poseidon laughed. Hades threw a pancake at them.

“I hate you both.”

“No you don’t.”

“No you don’t.”


	2. paragon of total normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Hecate, who is a champ, and who clearly needs a double shot dry cap, a croissant, and a raise.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**To: HECATE**

**From: Hades, King of the Underworld**

Tuesday 3:44AM

================================

**Hades:** Hecate…

Hecate…….

HECATE

 **Hecate:** What?

 **Hades:** I can’t sleep.

 **Hecate:** Are you having another crisis?

 **Hades:** She smells like flowers. Like. Flowers.

 **Hecate:** ….

She’s the goddess of spring.

 **Hades:** BUT. FLOWERS.

Jasmine and Lilies.

Also pomelia??????

 **Hecate:** Good night, Hades.

* * *

**To: HECATE**

**From: Hades, King of the Underworld**

Wednesday 2:13am

================================

**Hades:** Hecate

 **Hecate:** What?

 **Hades:** We bumped into each other today at the corridor in Tower 2, she waved and I said “Hi!” and then suddenly the entire corridor was filled with flowers

 **Hecate:** Mhm.

 **Hades:** Do you think she hates me?

Oh gods, she hates me.

Should I have said hello instead

Hecate?

I knew it.

I should’ve gone with hello.

 **Hecate:** Hades, for the love of Tartarus, go to sleep.

* * *

**Underworld Groupchat**

**Created by:** Hecate, Consultant, Goddess of Magic, Ghosts, Witchcraft and Necromancy, Friday 10:15am

 **Members:** Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead, God of Wealth; Persephone, Shade Coordinator, Goddess of Spring; Hermes, Shade Collector, Messenger of the Gods; Thanatos, Shade Collector, God of Death

================================

**Hecate:** Hello, everyone. I know this is rather unorthodox but this is the easiest way to reach all of you in moment’s notice, especially if we have urgent trials. If anyone has a problem with being in this groupchat, feel free to reach out to me.

 **Hades:** Do I have to be here?

 **Hecate:** Yes, you prat.

 **Persephone:** This is fine! Though my phone credits are limited so I may not reply often, but I’ll do my best.

 **Hades:** What do you mean, limited?

 **Hermes:** Cool.

 **Thanatos:** Hey, do you think we should add Minthe here?

 **Hecate:** No.

Moving on.

* * *

**To: Persephone, Goddess of Spring**

**From: Hades, King of the Underworld**

Friday 10:18am

================================

**Hades:** Hey uhmm Hi. So I'm not sure if you're aware, but the Underworld Corp actually has a phone plan for employees. It comes with an employee discount and as an intern, you get a lot more.

I just figured it would be a better alternative for you and you can save a lot more by switching to our employee plan than staying with a prepaid line.

And

As an Underworld intern, we really need to be able to reach you and for you to be able to reach us

At any time.

With no problems.

So..yeah.

You can let Hecate know if you want to avail of the plan.

All the best, Hades

 **Persephone:** Oh, I didn’t know that actually! Hecate never mentioned it to me. I’ll look into it and tell her right now!

Thank you so much! :)

 **Hades:** You’re welcome.

* * *

**To: HECATE**

**From: Hades, King of the Underworld**

Friday 10:24am

================================

**Hades:** We need an employee phone plan

 **Hecate:** Excuse me??

 **Hades:** Persephone is going to come to you and ask about our employee phone plan

which I might’ve told her we have

that she can avail

for interns

 **Hecate:** Let me get this straight: you told Persephone we have a phone plan for employees?

 **Hades:** Yes.

 **Hecate:** So am I supposed to get her a phone?

Like, right now?

 **Hades:** Yes

Please.

I’ll talk to you more about this later I have to go to a meeting now.

 **Hecate:** HADES

 **Hades:** Make sure to get her the Pomegranate Xs in pink.

She’ll like that.

 **Hecate:** Do we even HAVE a pink Pomegranate Xs?

 **Hades:** Have them make one.

Meeting's starting. I have to go, bye!

* * *

**To: Hades, King of the Underworld**

**From: Persephone, Goddess of Spring**

Friday 11:15am

================================

**Persephone:** Hey, it’s me! I just finished setting up my new phone! I love it! Thank you again. :)

 **Hades:** My pleasure.

* * *

**To: HECATE**

**From: Alecto, Fury**

Friday: 4:43pm

================================

**Alecto:** Which corridor was filled with flowers again?

 **Hecate:** Tower 2. The one near the skybridge.

I should put up a poster outside the building.

You're the fifth one to ask me that.

 **Alecto:** Beings have been raving about it all week.

Says it's all sorts of lovely.

Smells good too.

Most of them haven't felt that much life in a long time.

Poor souls, I think they're deprived.

 **Hecate:** Why are you telling me this? Don't you have work to do?

 **Alecto:** I'm on my break.

And I want to see the flowers.

Hey.

Do you think we should have a garden here in the Underworld?

 **Hecate:** I'll tell Hades.

 **Alecto:** Or we can tell Persephone, I'm sure she'd love to do that for us!

 **Hecate:** Yes, I'm sure she will, but as King, this needs approval from Hades.

 **Alecto:** Does it matter?

Persephone can make a meadow out of his car garage and I'm sure he'd approve of THAT.

 **Hecate:** . . . .

Yeah, you're right.

He's a goner.

 **Alecto:** Indeed he is.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** Garden Proposal for the Underworld

Your Majesty,

Your beings loved the flowers in Tower 2 so much it's turning into a tourist attraction. They're requesting if we can have a garden. A real one. Not the NOT REAL, plastic trees and bushes you tried to pass off as a sad excuse for a park for them two centuries ago. Maybe we can propose the idea to the Goddess of Spring?

Hecate

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hecate@underworld.com

 **FR:** hades@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

First of all, it's extremely HARD to create life in the UNDERWORLD. The kingdom of the DEAD.

Second, I think that's a great idea.

Just one thing though.

YOU have to tell her about it.

As we're still doing the space thing.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

Can you stop being a child and just set up a meeting with the Goddess of Spring so we can present her the proposal?

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hecate@underworld.com

 **FR:** hades@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

I have to set up the meeting?

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

Seeing as you dumped your PA and she had to switch departments, YES.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hecate@underworld.com

 **FR:** hades@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

This meeting has to go extremely well or else she won't like our proposal.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

I'm sure she'd love to do it, Hades. We just need the proposal meeting for formality as we're contracting her to build us a garden.

Have you set up a meeting yet?

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hecate@underworld.com

 **FR:** hades@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

Do you think it's overkill if I make the entire Powerpoint Presentation pink?

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

Hades, I can't do this for six months.

Also yes, it's overkill. But I'm sure Persephone will love it. You can put a dancing dog on it and she'll STILL love it.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hecate@underworld.com

 **FR:** hades@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

Do you really think she'll like a GIF of a dancing dog?

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

Get your shit together and make this professional.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

** INBOX (1 Unread) **

**FROM SUBJECT**

Hades Invitation: Conference @Tower 1: Tuesday, 1PM - 2PM (....)

Underworld Corp WELCOME TO THE UNDERWORLD CORP!

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

** INBOX (43 Unread) **

**FROM SUBJECT**

Sylvanna's Cakes RE: Cake Order for Tuesday

Theo RE: URGENT! INTERIOR REDESIGN: Conference Room B (....)

Cy RE: URGENT! New LED Screen Installation for Conference (...)

HECATE RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

HECATE RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

HECATE RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

Zeus RE: Monthly Shade Projection

HECATE RE: Garden Proposal for the Underworld

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are pomegranates! <3


	3. the sunday bake-fast club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Eros, the best friend we all want to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely feedback (and pomegranate seeds!) for Crash so far! Hope you guys enjoy.

**To: Hades, King of the Underworld**

**From: HECATE**

Saturday 7:12am

================================

**Hecate:** Aidoneus

Why am I being called this early on a SATURDAY for some urgent interior renovation that I was never informed about?

And apparently we’re installing a gigantic LED screen in Conference Room B?

Hades????????

Hades pick up your damn phone

* * *

**To: HECATE**

**From: Hades, King of the Underworld**

Saturday 7:44am

================================

**Hades:** My apologies, I was giving Big John a bath.

Poor thing, she’s still afraid of water.

 **Hecate** : Will you be in the office today?

 **Hades:** Yes, I’ll be there. I just have to drop off Russell, Cordon Bleu and Pomelia to the Daycare first.

 **Hecate:** Pomelia?

 **Hades:** Did I forget to tell you? I have another dog.

She’s the cutest little bean.

Look!!!!

  
  
  


**Hecate:** Alright, I get it, she’s cute.

You didn’t have to send me 10 photos.

  
  
  


* * *

“I’m more than happy to give you a raise, you know.”

Hades thought this was a perfect, reasonable greeting when he entered Conference Room B. Dozens of shades are busy painting and carrying fixtures in and out the massive double doors. They all momentarily acknowledged Hades’ entrance and he waved his hand to let them continue their work. The whole operation seems to be overlooked by Theo, an Underworld satyr with a penchant for interior design. He nodded towards Hades, who simply raised his eyebrows as he walked his way towards Hecate.

Hecate was standing in front of the glass window walls, overlooking a gorgeous view of the Underworld. She didn’t look too pleased. Hades was grateful he decided to grab her her favorite coffee and almond croissant before facing her this morning.

“Is this a bribe?” she asked, eyebrows raised, as she took her coffee and croissant bag from his hands.

“Perhaps,” Hades replied, shrugging. “It’s more of.. An apology offering. For the messages today.”

“You mean all week.”

“All week, yes,” said Hades, fingers fidgeting around the cup holder. “I… should’ve probably gotten you a bigger cup of coffee.”

Hecate laughed. “Maybe if we can also add a few different touches to my office, I won’t complain as much,” she said, smirking. “But you are a man in a predicament, and I can’t help but sympathize.”

“Who said anything about being in a predicament?”

“You flooded my inbox, Hades.”

“I sent you about 32 messages. Don’t exaggerate.”

Hecate took a sip of her coffee. “And I’m guessing this whole urgent renovation is because of some sudden royal visit from another pantheon, _not_ because of a meeting that’s set to happen on Tuesday?”

Hades stared at the nearest building outside the window as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

“I just thought the room needed a lift, that’s all.”

“Ah,” said Hecate. “So this has absolutely nothing to do with Persephone?”

Hades started coughing.

“Of course not.”

“What about the fact that we’re now manufacturing a ‘limited series’ of pink Pomegranate Xs phones?”

“That was strictly a business marketing decision,” Hades said, as four shades walked right by them carrying light, pink modern chairs. 

Hecate narrowed her eyes at him. Most men would truly deny a hard truth rather than face them.

“The room looks great,” she said instead, patting his arm comfortingly. To Hades’ credit, the new conference room does seem more inviting and comfortable. The light pink accent touches around the sea of dark blue provided a sense of softness, one side of the wall was being decorated with flower paintings. The ceiling to floor glass windows filtered a great deal of blue ambient light in the room, and from afar the city skylines almost resemble blue constellations. “I’m sure she’ll love it, Hades.” 

Hades gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He turned back towards the windows and sighed. “What if - what if she doesn’t like it?”

“The room?”

“No, I mean….” Hades hesitated, “This. What we’re doing. The project. What if she says no?”

“Why do you think she’ll say no?”

“She wants some space,” explained Hades. “She asked us not to spend time around each other as much. She said… she said we shouldn’t be alone together. I-I’m not sure if she’d want to do this, especially if the project has something to do with _me_.”

“The girl admitted she has feelings for you,” Hecate said patiently, taking another sip out of her coffee, “ _while_ you were still with someone else. She doesn’t know how you feel, she doesn’t know you ended things with Minthe yet. Trust that she’s just as afraid to be around you, probably as much as you are of her.”

“But I—”

“Uhmm, your Majesty?”

Hades and Hecate turned to the overworked satyr, who’s trying to poorly balance a bunch of scrolls in one hand and a huge folder tucked under his arm. He was visibly shaking. Hades wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or tiredness.

“Yes, Theo?”

“We’re now about to install the screen—” Theo drafted out a massive floor plan sketch, “—and we need final approval of its location.”

“Well, that’s your cue,” Hecate said, “I’m out of here. I’ll be in my office, enjoying my coffee and croissant while thinking of new ways to renovate my space.”

“Excuse me?”

Theo looked at them, confused. “Does this mean I have _more_ work to do—?”

“Bye!” Hecate called as she _fizz_!ed out of the conference room. Guess that marks the end of that conversation. Sighing, Hades turned to Theo, whose glasses started slipping from his nose.

“Show me where you were thinking of putting the screen.”

“Right this way, sir.”

  
  


* * *

**To: Eros, God of Love, Pinnacle of Emotional Intelligence**

**From: Persephone, Goddess of Spring**

Saturday 1:13pm

================================

**Persephone:** Hi Eros, are you busy?

 **Eros:** Nope, my love. What’s up?

 **Persephone:** I was wondering if you want to accompany me to the mall today?

I have a big meeting on Tuesday, I don’t know what for and I’m really nervous and I feel like I don’t have anything that’s…

I guess, corporate enough?

What do you even wear to a meeting?

 **Eros:** SAY NO MORE CINNAMON BUN

I’M COMING TO GET YOU

WE’RE GOING SHOPPING

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

“So I think I need a new jacket,” said Persephone thoughtfully, browsing through the racks of clothes. “Or a coat. It’s so terribly cold in the Underworld.”

Eros scoffed. “What you need, love, is new lingerie.”

“Eros!!!!!!!!”

* * *

**To: Persephone, Goddess of Spring**

**From: Eros, God of Love, Pinnacle of Emotional Intelligence**

Saturday 11:12pm

================================

**Eros:** CINNAMON DEAREST NOT TO BRAG OR ANYTHING AGAIN BUT

THAT OUTFIT

I’VE TRULY OUTDONE MYSELF THIS TIME

SLAY, PERSEPHONE, BRINGER OF DEATH

MAKE THEM KNEEL AT YOUR WAKE

Girl I

*chef’s kiss*

**Persephone:** Thank you again. :)

Okay, now I have to sleep.

Good night, Eros.

**Eros:** Good night, cinnamon love! See you tomorrow.

* * *

**The Sunday Bake-fast Club GroupChat**

**Created by:** Eros, God of Love

 **Members:** Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt; Persephone, Goddess of Spring

**Sunday 9:34am**

================================

**Artemis:** That is seriously a terrible name for a groupchat.

 **Eros:** Ssshh, Artemis.

It’s Sunday, my darlings.

Which means it’s BAKE DAY.

 **Artemis:** ??????

 **Persephone:** ??????????

 **Eros:** I, Eros, God of Love, hereby declare all Sundays from this day forward, as our official BAKE DAY.

 **Persephone:** Hold on

Is this what you were telling me yesterday?

 **Eros:** Yup.

 **Persephone:** I feel like this is just some ploy to get me to bake for you guys.

 **Artemis:** I AM HERE FOR BAKE DAY.

 **Eros:** YES ARTEMIS!!!!!!

 **Persephone:** As long as I don’t do all the work!

 **Eros:** Relax, honey-buns. Of course we’ll help. As much as we can.

 **Artemis** : Absolutely!

I’m still jealous over that custard soufflé cake you both made AND ate without me.

I’m crushed.

CRUSHED.

 **Persephone:** You left to go mess with mortals in the mortal realm, Artemis.

 **Eros:** You chose mortals over cake.

 **Artemis:** I didn’t know about the cake!

 **Eros:** Anywho, Persephone, I know you think (or believe) that this is a ploy to get you to bake for us

_Persephone is typing. . . ._

**Eros:** But I swear to Gaia, it isn’t. Baking helps you destress and control your emotions. And I think this is a great way for you to destress. A mental health check. A well deserved break.

 **Persephone:** I don’t think, I know.

 **Artemis:** And if we’re here to reap benefits over hobbies that are also beneficial to you

 **Eros:** Absolutely beneficial to you

 **Artemis:** Then as your friends, we’re here!

 **Eros:** Cake or no cake.

 **Artemis:** We take baklavas too.

 **Persephone:** . . . .

Fine.

You guys are lucky I both like you.

And baking.

Mostly baking.

 **Eros:** So, yes to Sunday Bake Day?

 **Persephone:** Yes to Sunday Bake Day.

But we have to change our groupchat name.

I feel like I needed this anyway.

Thanks, guys.

 **Eros:** SHE SAID YES

 **Artemis:** HUZZAH

 **Eros:** Shall we meet at my place or yours? What are we making today?

 **Persephone:** French macarons, I’ve never made them before.

 **Artemis:** Ooooohhhh

😍😍😍

 **Eros:** Perfect! See you guys in 10!

 **Artemis** : Bring some drinks so we can watch a movie after!

 **Eros:** GOTCHA.

  
  


* * *

**FatesBook Page** : Eros

**Status:**

Currently in: Artemis’ House

We’re baking! Happy Bake Day!

**234** **14 Comments**

Hera: Aww, how lovely.

Ares: WHAT

Ares: HOW COME YOU ALL DIDN’T INVITE ME

Ares: I feel betrayed.

Ares: BY MY OWN SON.

Eros: Dad, please.

Ares: ???????????

Eros: You can’t control your temper and 13/10 you’ll break a few things in Artemis’ kitchen. She says no.

Ares: I CAN CONTROL MY TEMPER

Ares: YESTERDAY I CRIED AT THAT SHOW I WAS WATCHING

Aphrodite: Hun, you threw a knife at our TV.

Ares: ….

Ares: That old woman was being scammed by her mechanic.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**To:** hecate@underworld.com

 **Fr:** hades@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** Pomegranate Xs PINK Edition

What do you think of: “Pomegranate Xs in Pomegranate PINK”

Too much?

Or we can call it “Persephone Pink”

Too obvious?

  
  


* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**To:** hades@underworld.com

 **Fr:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** Re: Pomegranate Xs PINK Edition

Hades, we have a marketing team.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**To: Hermes, Messenger of the Gods**

**From: Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, Medicine**

Monday 2:27pm

================================

**Apollo:** hey, does Persephone have class today?

 **Hermes:** Idk, why?

 **Apollo:** can you ask her to talk to me?

she’s been avoiding me

_Apollo is typing . . . ._

**Hermes:** Sorry Apollo I can’t help you, my goldfish just died.

 **Apollo:** what?

 **Hermes:** gotta go plan a funeral, bye!

* * *

**To: Hermes, Messenger of the Gods**

**From: Poseidon, King of the Sea**

Monday 2:31pm

================================

**Poseidon:** Yo bro, I heard your goldfish died???

 **Hermes:** Are you seriously outside my door right now?

 **Poseidon:** ….

 **Poseidon:** …maybe….

* * *

**The Sunday Bake-fast Club GroupChat**

**Created by:** Eros, God of Love

 **Members:** Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt; Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Tuesday 2:18am

================================

**Persephone:** SUGARSNAPS IT’S TOMORROW

IT’S TOMORROW IT’S TOMORROW

 **Artemis:** Technically later, but I see your point

 **Persephone:** I’m honestly so nervous

I’ve never been this nervous before?

 **Artemis:** It’s just the nerves, Persephone.

I think we still have chamomile tea in the cupboard.

Or maybe some lavender?

 **Eros:** Hey, Artemis, aren’t you supposed to be working?

 **Artemis:** Psh. I am.

Kinda

 **Eros:** Also, love, you don’t have anything to be nervous about.

 **Persephone:** What if I’m getting fired?

 **Eros:** ???

 **Artemis:** ???

Why in gaia’s name would YOU be fired

You're the biggest workaholic I know

You work HARDER than anyone else in there

and it's your THIRD WEEK

Everyone loves you and trusts you!

 **Persephone:** You don’t know that

 **Artemis:** WHO IN THE UNDERWORLD DOESN’T LIKE YOU

I NEED NAMES. NOW.

 **Eros:** You’re not getting fired, silly.

Hades probably just wants to bang you on the table.

Lol

 **Artemis:** Sweet Zeus.

 **Persephone:** WHAT!!!! No!!!!!!!

But he has a girlfriend!!

And we’re supposed to have space!

 **Eros:** Of course.

 **Artemis:** Mhm.

 **Eros:** It’s what we all do at work, keep a safe distance from our boss, especially if we want to climb him like a tree.

 **Persephone:** JHSDJHASJHAJH

 **Eros:** Just promise us one thing, alright?

 **Persephone:** What?

 **Eros:** Easy with the flowers.

 **Artemis:** OMG EROS

 **Eros:** ;)

* * *

**To: HECATE**

**From: Hades, King of the Underworld**

Tuesday 3:22am

================================

**Hades:** But what IF she doesn’t like it?

 **Hecate:** Good gods, are we still on this?

First of all, of course she’ll like it. Second of all, you really need to get some sleep.

 **Hades:** I’m just trying to make sure everything goes smoothly today.

 **Hecate:** You got cake, had the room renovated, bought a new LED screen, and you made the entire presentation pink.

You’re not thinking of getting catering for a 2-hour meeting, are you?

Hades?

 **Hades:** . . .

 **Hecate:** Oh Sweet Tartarus.

Please don’t get catering.

 **Hades:** Got it. I'll cancel it first thing in the morning.

 **Hecate:** And I told you, this is just formality. I’m sure Persephone would love to do something that she's pretty well-versed at.

She IS the Goddess of Spring.

 **Hades:** I know.

Hey.

Do you think I should bring Pomelia?

 **Hecate:** ?

 **Hades:** Just in case.

You know, dogs can be very persuasive.

I’m sure she’d love Pomelia.

She can’t say no to Pomelia.

No one can say no to Pomelia.

 **Hecate:** Hades, please.

Go to sleep.

 **Hades:** Alright, then.

* * *


	4. not really the god of subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Pomelia, because like Hades, I, too, want to adopt all dogs in the world and give them the best life as possible.

**UNDERWORLD CORP.**

**TUESDAY SCHEDULE**

Drop off Rusell and Cordon Bleu 8:30AM, Day Care

Pomegranate Marketing Team Meeting 10:00AM, Conference Room A, Tower 2

Garden Proposal Meeting 2:00PM, Conference Room B, Tower 1

**REMINDERS:**

[x] Cancel Catering

[ ] Get Cake Order

[ ] Final presentation touches

* * *

**To:** Thanatos, God of Death

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 9:44am

================================

**Hades:** Thanatos, come to my office at your most immediate convenience.

 **Thanatos:** Sure thing boss.

* * *

Thanatos stared at the small flop of monstrosity in front of him.

“You want me to what?”

“Look after her for a bit. She can’t be alone. I have two meetings to go to right now, but Pomelia needs her walk and her morning treat. I’ll be back by 11.”

“Can’t you just take her to the daycare?”

Hades glared. Thanatos reeled back so hard he nearly collapsed from his chair.

“She’s too young and too shy to be surrounded by other dogs,” Hades said, as a matter of factly.

“But…” he looked miserably at the small dog, who was enthusiastically wagging her tail, staring up at him with her big, round eyes. This thing could eat him alive.

“Is there a problem?” Hades inquired, his eyebrows raised.

“I just.. This isn’t part of my job description,” Thanatos said, frowning.

“You work for me,” Hades replied, browsing the stack of papers in front of him. “Which means anything I ask of you _is_ part of your job description.”

“I mean I—”

“And do I have to remind you that once again, your soul count is insufferable this week?”

“Well I’ve been trying—”

“And can you really say no to her? I mean look at her.”

Thanatos glanced at the small dog, who titled her head at him. He trembled.

“Fine,” grumbling, Thanatos walked over and slowly scooped Pomelia up in his arms, “I.. I guess I can make time for her today.” 

“It’s only for the morning,” says Hades, looking smug. “You’ll survive.”

As Thanatos left his office, Hades was sure he saw the beginnings of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

He leaned back in his chair, satisfied.

* * *

**To:** HECATE

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 9:50am

================================

 **Hades** : I told you, no one can say no to Pomelia.

If she can conquer Thanatos, she can conquer anything.

**Hecate:** Don’t be late to the meeting later, Hades.

**Hades:** I won’t.

Btw, are the balloons I ordered here?

  
  


* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hermes, Messenger of the Gods

Tuesday 1:02pm

================================

**Hermes:** Persephone! Do you want to go to work together today?

With me?

Together?

Because I know you have work and I have work too!

**Persephone:** Of course, Hermes! I’ll be ready in 20.

**Hermes:** Great, see you!

* * *

**To:** Hades, King of the Underworld

 **From:** HECATE

Tuesday: 1:45pm

**Hecate:** Hey, it’s 15 to 2. Where ARE you? Persephone’s about to be here.

**Hades:** Under my desk.

**Hecate:** What?

**Hades:** I may or may not be hiding.

Under my desk.

Also is Thanatos back with Pomelia yet?

I swear to Tartarus he’s probably kidnapped her.

**Hecate:** Hades

Are you ok?

Do you want me to take over?

**Hades:** No.. I think I can do this.

I can do this.

Right?

**Hecate:** You just need to keep it together for about an hour or so.

Think you can manage?

**Hades:** I think we need a codeword if we have to come up with a sudden excuse for me to leave.

Like

Marshmallows

**Hecate:** Hades?

**Hades:** Yeah?

**Hecate:** Persephone is here.

**Hades:** Shit.

* * *

The meeting went a little too well, thanks to Hades’ overboard, over the top planning. Though, based on Hecate’s constant sighing, he probably shouldn’t have bought the balloons.

When Agatha put up the powerpoint presentation, Persephone’s eyes lit up, and Hades’ heart swelled. He should give a proper thank you to Agatha for the well-designed Powerpoint (not that Hades has any inkling whatsoever about graphic design). 

Hades surprised himself with how put together he can get when it’s about business. Of course he managed to stutter about three times, almost called her Kore in front of everyone else, and there were about two balloons that kept blocking the screen. 

“What do you think so far?” Hecate asked Persephone, who looked well polished in her blazer and heels. She has her hair up in a long ponytail, and throughout the meeting, she’s casually writing down notes in what appears to be her daily planner, which Hades couldn't help but find endearing.

“It’s pretty doable,” she replied thoughtfully. “I’d have to work up a system for sustainability due to the lack of sunlight, of course, but it’s nothing too drastic or unmanageable.”

Hades’s heart swelled over her professionalism, and he tried his best to calm down the butterflies that were creeping their way out of his stomach.

“How long do you think it will take you to plan the ecosystem?” Hecate asked, because Hades is still unable to speak properly.

“Perhaps a day or two? I have school to work through, but it’s alright. I like to stay busy.”

“Don’t overwork yourself now,” Agatha, the gorgon sitting in front of Persephone, teased. 

Persephone laughed appreciatively. “It’s fine. I like working. I like the challenge.”

Hades thinks she should stop being so bloody charming in front of his beings or else he’d propose to her right there.

“Well, that settles it!” Hecate said, clapping her hands excitedly. “Thank you so much for this, Persephone.”

“It’s no problem, really. I appreciate you guys for trusting me with this.”

“And we appreciate you working with us, as well,” Hecate remarked. She glanced at Hades, who was still uncharacteristically quiet. “Is there anything else, _Your Majesty_?” she asked pointedly.

Hades startled. Hecate raised her eyebrows.

“W-we should set a date to scope out the area,” he said, after collecting himself. “Look around, see if there’s anything else you’ll need.”

“Marvelous!” exclaimed Hecate, just as Agatha said, “That’s a good idea!”

“I mean, I’d love to look at the plan of the Underworld,” Persephone requested. “Just so I can have a clearer vision of what I want to do.”

“I didn’t realize you plan these out intricately,” Hades mused, recalling how he described her spring as “savage and beautiful.”

“Not to the last detail,” Persephone explained, a light flush creeped its way unto her neck, “I need to plan the ecosystem and structure for balance, but my designs and such are mostly... based on how I feel at the moment.” At Hades’ interested glance, Persephone continued, “I like doing things a bit differently each time, so they’re never the same. It’s ‘organized chaos’, as my mother puts it. My vines, branches, shrubs and such are _everywhere_ , but...well, they still follow a structure that makes them work together.”

“A tangled mess of chaos,” Hades said, impressed.

“Exactly,” Persephone smiled at him. They stared at each other before Hecate interjected calmly, “Why don’t the two of you discuss this over dinner?”

Persephone blushed. Hades’ head snapped towards her direction. “Hecate—”

“Why don’t I get the map of the Underworld ready for you, Persephone?” Agatha said loudly, jumping off her seat.

“That’d be great, thank you!”

“Well, I guess that’s it for today,” Hecate said, standing up, before Hades could say another word. “You two can work on this project together, I’ll have your new assistant set a dinner meeting for the both of you sometime this week, and you two can work out within your schedules when you can scope out the area we’ve planned for the garden.”

“I—”

“Hecate—”

“Have a great day, you two!” she called, and with a _fizz!_ She’s gone. Hades stared awkwardly at the spot where she used to be, before swiveling his chair towards Persephone, who started sprouting blue flowers on her hair.

“Sorry about that,” he said, trying to calm a bit, loosening his collar. “I—uhmm, would you like some cake?”

Persephone, thank the gods her mother raised her well, said politely, “Uhmm, sure.”

* * *

**To:** HECATE

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 3:13pm

================================

**Hades:** Excuse me?????????

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

**Hecate:** Dinner is on me, darling. ;)

This is what happens when you keep waking me up in the morning. A few more transgressions and I will lock you two up in a closet.

**Hades:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS

**Hecate:** Because I can.

*chef’s kiss*

* * *

“Uhmm, so, again—thank you for doing this,” Hades said, handing her a plate and a fork. “I’ll have the contracts sent to you, and maybe the budget plan, and first commission, of course… and..”

“Slow down, your Majesty,” Persephone laughed, “We just finished the meeting. But I’ll have a look at the contracts, for sure.”

“So… you’ll really do it?” he asked, sitting down beside her.

“I mean, sure. Why not? It sounds exciting actually,” she said, as Hades helped her with a slice of cake. “Thank you,” she added, beaming at him. “I...I haven’t done something like this in so long. I wouldn’t have admitted it out loud, but I think I miss my work.”

“T-that’s good. I mean, I’m glad this is of your interest,” Hades awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “In addition to shade coordinating, of course.”

“I think Thanatos and Hermes are kind of overwhelmed with how I manage our weekly reports, to be honest,” Persephone joked. “They seem to think I put a lot of effort on my pie charts.”

Hades chuckled appreciatively. “Well, they _are_ aesthetically-pleasing pie charts.”

She looked pleased. “I’m glad you think that. I was scared for a minute that they would revolt against me on my first day.”

“You implemented a color coordination filing system in the library,” Hades replied knowingly, smiling at the thought. “I remember.”

“Well, what they didn’t tell you is that because of the new filing system, we had to reorganize everything,” she said pointedly, “And Thanatos looked like he was ready to kill me. But I also made his job ten times easier so I guess he’s been holding back.”

They laughed for a moment before lapsing into awkward silence. Persephone, for a lack of things to do with her hands, started eating the slice of cake on her plate.

“Uhmm, it’s chocolate,” Hades offered lamely. “I’m…not quite sure what cake you prefer, so I—”

“Chocolate is always the perfect choice,” Persephone assured him. “And… this is _really_ good cake, by the way.”

“Sylvanna’s has the best in the realm,” Hades stated as a matter of factly. “I also figured you were the chocolate type. Though, there were also other flavors, perhaps I should’ve gone with chocolate raspberry, or—”

“I prefer any type of chocolate as long as it’s not chocolate mint,” Persephone said, shrugging.

“Not a fan of mint, are you?”

“It’s unnecessary in delicacies that are meant to give you _joy_.”

“I’ll keep that in mind then.”

“What about you?” Persephone asked.

“Pardon?”

“What’s your favorite kind of cake? And please, don’t tell me it’s chocolate mint.”

“You’re really asking me what cake I prefer?” Hades faltered, “I.. never really thought about it….”

“If you were only to eat one kind of cake for the rest of your immortal life, what cake would it be?” Persephone probed on, “And don’t think of it too hard, just….close your eyes and give me the immediate thing that comes to mind.” 

Hades, slightly amused, indulged in her request. A fraction of a second later, he smiled. “Dark chocolate. Definitely dark chocolate.”

Persephone beamed.

“Ehem,” someone coughed loudly. Hades glared at the being awkwardly standing by the door.

“Yes?” Hades snapped.

“Your Majesty,” Thanatos said pointedly, “I’m...err.. Your dog—?”

Hades jumped off his seat. “Did something happen? Where is _she_? What did you _do?_ ”

“Nothing!” Thanatos squeaked, “I just mean that—she’s,” Thanatos flailed his arms helplessly at the puppy who is now running across the conference room towards her dad, “she’s _here_! See! Completely safe!”

“You were late,” Hades narrowed his eyes. “I specifically asked you to bring her back at 11. _Sharp_.”

“I got distracted—”

“Awwww!” At Persephone’s loud coo, Hades and Thanatos turned to her. She scooped Pomelia (who has a brand new, shiny pink collar) up her arms and snuggled her close to her chest.

“Well, I guess I’m out of here!”

“We’re not finished—!”

Hastily, Thanatos ran out of the room. Hades sighed heavily. He glanced at Persephone.

“This is embarrassing," he muttered.

“What?” Persephone asked, smothering Pomelia with soft kisses.

“I just, this is _—_ er _—_ Meli. She’s new.”

“She’s adorable," Persephone said, smiling at him.

Hades smiled. He could feel heart swell at the sight of her cuddling up Pomelia that he’s forgotten his flare up just a few moments ago. It always astounds him, the effect she has on him. When she smiles, the world disappears from all around them, and he’d forget who he was, where he is, and who he’s supposed to be. 

Because Hades was, quite obviously, in love. But he didn’t know it. (Not yet.)

For Hades doesn’t know much about love. He understands the concept, even tried to reject the whole idea of it altogether some decades ago. Until then Hades only knew of one kind of love, the kind that comes with proximity and comfort, the kind wherein you have to focus on things because you have to, not in spite of. Hades was used to not being wanted, and so he crumbles at the slightest hint of affection when it is thrown his way, making him completely blind to what is right and what is wrong. And so far in his life, it has only happened once or twice.

No, Hades did not understand the concept of love, nor did he ever think that one day, someone will walk into his life and make him realize how much of a difference it is when someone sees you as the person you wish to be.

Hades did not know he was in love. And he had no intention of admitting this to himself, or acknowledging it out loud.

(At least, not yet.)

* * *

**_Salutations, Hades here. I’m indisposed. You know what to do! BEEEEP._ **

_“Hey, it’s Minthe_ _—_ ”

Delete.

 _“Can you JUST pick up your phone—_ ”

Delete.

“ _I need to talk to you—”_

Delete.

_“Hades. Come ON.”_

Delete.

* * *

**Group Chat** : They’ll Never Be Royals

 **Created by:** Hera, Queen of the Gods

 **Members:** Zeus, King of the Gods; Poseidon, King of the Sea; Amphitrite, Queen of the Sea; Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 8:44pm

================================

**Poseidon:** Hey, blue boy, we heard you’ve been having SUCH a great time at work.

 **Zeus:** Have you banged her yet?

 **Hera:** Crass. 

**Zeus:** We’re just rooting for our brother, bunny.

 **Hera:** You are gross and you need to stop it.

Also, Hades.

Have you asked her out yet?

 **Zeus:** Why is it okay when YOU say it?

 **Hera:** The difference in our question lies in the horrible patriarchal paradigm embedded in our society that is mostly stemmed from YOUR influence and doing.

 **Zeus:** What the fuck?!

 **Amphitrite:** Nice.

 **Poseidon:** But seriously, bro, when are you planning on asking her out?

 **Hera:** Possibly some time in this century please, Hades.

Or you might miss your chance.

 **Hades:** Excuse me?

 **Hera:** I mean, there’s... Ares?

 **Zeus:** Bunny….

 **Hera:** DON’T ‘BUNNY’ ME.

 **Hades:** The meeting went well today, if that’s what you all are wondering about.

 **Poseidon:** And by well meaning….?

 **Hades:** It went well.

 **Poseidon:** ….

We need more details than that.

 **Amphitrite:** You called us early this morning and all you did was hyperventilate through the phone. My husband thought it was a crying dolphin.

What happened with the meeting, blue boy?

 **Hades:** She agreed to do the garden.

 **Poseidon:** HELL YEAH!!!!!!

 **Amphitrite:** AWWWWWWWWW

 **Hera:** That sounds great!

 **Zeus:** That’s it? All this shit for a garden?

 **Hera:** Must you take the fun out of everything, Zeus?

 **Zeus:** I would’ve at least thought they did some

 **Hera:** If you say banging again I swear to Gaia…

 **Amphitrite:** I think it’s rather sweet. Our blue boy is all grown up.

 **Poseidon:** You were completely flustered this morning I almost pitied you.

Almost.

 **Amphitrite:** You pitied the hypothetical dolphin, my dearest.

 **Poseidon:** Oh right!

 **Hades:** Not to be that person, but is there any point to this conversation?

 **Hera:** Hecate called me and told me you were being your overboard self again.

 **Amphitrite:** Did you really get balloons for a meeting?

 **Poseidon:** My love, we SHOULD get balloons for our meeting.

 **Amphitrite:** We live in the sea, darling.

 **Poseidon:** =(

 **Hera:** Just go easy on the preparations, you don’t want her to get the wrong impression.

 **Zeus:** What? Women like this stuff!

 **Hera:** And how many marriages have YOU blessed?

 **Hades:** Wait - what do you mean, wrong impression???

 **Hera:** I thought you said she just asked you not to give her any special treatment?

Or did that just go over your head?

Hades??

????????????

 **Amphitrite:** I think we lost him.

Does this mean we're no longer invited to his house for dinner?

* * *

**To:** Hera, Queen of the Gods

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 9:01pm

================================

**Hades:** It’s not true, is it?

**Hera:** Hades, I say this with utmost concern and love.

You are not the God of Subtlety.

* * *

**To:** HECATE

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 9:03pm

================================

**Hades:** Oh gods.

I’m in trouble, aren’t I?

**Hecate:** You were in trouble from the moment you lost that chess game.

* * *

**To:** HECATE

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Wednesday 5:50pm

================================

**Hades:** Have I told you what Persephone got me?

**Hecate:** I already know what she got you, Hades

**Hades:** What??? 

How?????

**Hecate:** You stood by the entrance of Tower 1 and literally showed it to every being that walked in and out the door.

All. Afternoon.

 ****Did you even finish reading the scrolls I put on your desk? The emails I sent you?

**Hades:** Of course I did.

**Hecate:** …

**Hades:** I’ll finish them this morning no problem.

**Hades:** But, look, LOOK!!!!!!!!!

She’s the absolutely loveliest, most thoughtful, most beautiful creature in all the realms.

Doesn’t this look like Mushroom?

**Hecate:** I’m seriously debating if I should take your phone.

* * *

FatesBook Profile: Hades

Hades:

 **PHOTO:** It’s Mushroom. :)

**244 5 COMMENTS**

Artemis: Gods.

Eros: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Poseidon: 😏😏😏😏😏

Aphrodite: This is so cute I’m about to throw up.

Hera: :)

* * *

**To:** Eros, God of Love

 **From:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Wednesday 6:04pm

================================

**Eros:** My dearest, I saw that ADORABLE dog planter Hades posted on Fatesbook.

**Persephone** : Isn’t it the cutest? I thought of Hades when I saw it.

**Eros:** I’m sure you thought of him…. ;) ;) ;) ;)

**Persephone:** It was an extremely justifiable purchase.

All of you finished the macarons we baked on Sunday.

And I wanted to thank him for everything he’s been doing.

Like helping me with my employee phone plan.

**Eros:** Yes I agree.

Seems… completely justifiable.

**Persephone** : Absolutely.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** persephone@underworld.com

 **FR:** hades@underworld.com

**SUBJECT: UNDERWORLD GARDEN PROJECT AGENDA**

Persephone,

I’ve attached the blueprints of the garden area from Agatha and the proposed timeline for the project.

All the best,

Hades

UNDERWORLDGARDEN-BLUEPRINTS.pdf

PROPOSED-TIMELINE.xlxs

MELI-12.jpg

  
  


* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**INBOX (2 Unread)**

**FROM SUBJECT**

Hades INVITATION: Garden Project Agenda (Tuesday) (.....)

Hades UNDERWORLD GARDEN PROJECT AGENDA

Hecate Tuesday Meeting Summary

Megaera Hi Persephone!

Hades Invitation: Conference @Tower 1: Tuesday, 1PM - 2PM (....) 

Underworld Corp WELCOME TO THE UNDERWORLD CORP!

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **FR:** persephone@underworld.com

**SUBJECT: RE: UNDERWORLD GARDEN PROJECT AGENDA**

Hades,

See you on Tuesday!

Thank you for sending that photo of Meli! She’s the cutest!

Persephone

* * *

**To:** Hades

 **From:** Minthe

Thursday 11:42pm

================================

**Minthe:** Can I come over?

I just need to pick up my stuff.

* * *

**To:** Minthe

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Friday 1:02am

================================

**Hades:** Not tonight, Minthe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are hugs and kisses for Lady Pomelia Small Flop.


	5. the only exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Lucky, whom without her love for Crash and constant proclamation for it, I wouldn't be able to get through writing this chapter after the week I had. I love you and I'm grateful for you.
> 
> Also to my boyfriend. Thank you for letting me share one of the dates we had together. I mean, when I asked you which is your favorite date of ours so I can add it to my fanfic, you said you love all of them. Which is sweet, but also unhelpful.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.... =)

* * *

**To:** Hermes, Messenger of the Gods

 **From:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Monday 1:24pm

================================

**Persephone:** Hi Hermes! Are we still having lunch together in our spot today?

**Hermes:** I’ll meet you there, just have to finish a few things.

**Persephone:** Alrightie

**Hermes:** See you in 10! :)

  
  


* * *

Persephone went to her and Hermes’ designated lunch spot: a tucked away area along the skybridge connecting Towers 1 and 2. There is a concrete slab across one of the ceiling to floor glass panels that multifunctions as a bench. She found Hermes sitting on one side, one leg propped up and bent at the knee, casually munching on a sandwich in his hand. He tore his eyes from the window and saw Persephone, beckoning her over with a jaunty wave. As Persephone sat down, he held out a napkin containing a sandwich towards her.

“Vegetarian?”

“As always.”

“Thanks!” she said brightly. Hermes beamed at her. His face was bright and warm and all things Hermes, but his eyes were weary, his body was slumped up against the wall, and his long, shaggy hair was coming loose from its tie at the back of his head.

“How are you?” Persephone asked, noting his tired appearance.

“Quite alright,” Hermes answered truthfully. He ran a tired hand down his face. “I’ve been pulling more hours than usual these days.” He tried to give her a smile but worry clouded Persephone’s face. “I’m fine,” he assured her, reaching for her hand. “I may be tired, but the money’s good. You don’t have to worry about me, Kore.” 

Her eyebrows are still furrowed and Hermes sensed that she was still worried, so he tried to pull a silly face. Persephone smiled a bit, but Hermes must’ve been wanting more reaction than that so he leaned over and started poking her.

“I won’t stop until you laugh.”

“Hermes!” Persephone shrieked in between giggles. “Alright, alright! You can stop now.”

Laughing, Hermes broke away. He leaned back against the window, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Persephone scrunched her face and nudged him with her foot. “You’re too much sometimes.”

When his laughter died down, Persephone fidgeted in her place, staring at the napkin on her lap. 

“I do need to tell you something though.”

“What is it?” asked Hermes, unbothered, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been much help with the shades lately,” Persephone replied, apologetically. “I mean, I’ve just been busy with this whole garden thing—”

“You know you don’t have to apologize about that. I know how busy you are these days.”

“I know, but _still_.”

“It’s not your fault I’m overworking,” Hermes stated. “Thanatos is almost nowhere to be found and I keep covering his shifts.”

Persephone looked at him curiously. “What do you mean, nowhere to be found?”

Hermes shrugged. “Ever since Hades and Minthe broke up, he’s just— _poof_.”

Persephone’s head snapped towards him. “What?”

“Yeah, he’s just gone. I mean last I heard Hecate had him wear the punishment shirt for a week, which is Thanatos’s nightmare, if you ask me—”

“No, no, wait, Hermes. Stop. What did you say before that?”

“The punishment shirt? Yeah Thanatos _hates_ that since he’s all about aesthetic and fashion which is hilarious—”

“No! Before that, what did you say?”

Hermes stared at her. “You mean, Minthe and Hades?”

Persephone nodded.

“Yeah, they broke up. Weeks ago. I’m surprised you didn’t know. It’s all on Fatesbook.”

Scrambling, Persephone quickly took out her phone from her purse. “Where? Can you show me?”

Hermes grabbed the phone from her and searched for Hades’ Fatesbook profile. “Oh, you’re not friends with Minthe. Figures. But look, see! Hades’ status is now _Single_.”

Persephone stared at the phone screen disbelievingly, her mouth slightly agape.

“Hades didn’t tell you?” Hermes asked, scratching his head.

“N-no..no, he didn’t.”

“Well, he must be busy….and, err— _you_ ’ve been also rather busy lately, with school and whatnot. Even _I_ rarely ever see you unless we work together, so….”

Persephone said nothing. She closed down Fatesbook on her phone, crossed her legs, and started eating her sandwich, munching thoughtfully.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** eros@olympus.com

 **FR:** perspehone@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** Short Course Programs - Olympus University

Hi, Eros! Here’s the information you asked for Ampeleus. The lady also told me about a scholarship awarded for the program, Ampeleus needs an art portfolio. I’ve attached both files here!

Lots of love,

Persephone

SHORTCOURSE-ARTPROGRAM.pdf

ARTPROGRAM-SCHOLARSHIP.pdf

* * *

**OLYMPUS E-MAIL**

**TO:** persephone@underworld.com

 **FR:** eros@olympus.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Short Course Programs - Olympus University

THANKS LOVE xoxo

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Monday 8:12pm

====================================

**Hades:** Good evening! Just making sure you got my email about tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything.

**Persephone:** Thank you, Hades. Uhmm, will you need a design plan by then?

**Hades:** What do you mean?

_Persephone is typing. . ._

**Persephone:** It’s just...usually when my mom asks me to do spring, she needs me to follow a plan? I mean, I can do my own thing but it always has to follow a set she’s made. So I was wondering if you’ll need me to design something beforehand.

**Hades:** I’m not sure what you mean. 

What exactly is your process when you approach projects like this?

**Persephone:** I’ve never done it on my own before.

Sorry, I guess I’m just a bit nervous.

It’s kind of a massive project.

And I miss creating….I do, but I’m not going to lie. I feel a little rusty. It’s been so long since I’ve done something like this.

**Hades:** You don’t have to be nervous.

And no, you don’t need to give me a set design.

I trust your judgment.

You prefer your ecosystems to have a structure, I get that.

But you also prefer your nature to be wild, free, and unpredictable.

**Persephone:** I..

Yeah.

That sounds right.

_Hades is typing. . ._

**Hades:** I believe you should trust your own process.

Or at least, you can use this project for that.

If I recall correctly, you once created a forest on a whim in Tartarus.

**Persephone:** I remember.

**Hades:** You said it yourself, your designs are driven by your emotions.

And unlike the rest of us, you have a vast imagination.

**Persephone:** Thank you, Hades.

**Hades:** Always.

**Persephone:** I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.

Goodnight.

**Hades:** Goodnight, Kore.

* * *

**To:** HECATE

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 12:24pm

================================

**Hades:** I saw Persephone talking with Chanel and Crystal earlier. 

Is she friends with them?

Those two never like anyone.

**Hecate:** I’m sure everyone knows her by now.

They’re all quite fond of her, Hades.

Where have you been these past weeks?

* * *

  
  


**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 3:26pm

================================

_Hades is typing. . ._

**Persephone:** Hades?

**Hades:** Hey! Hi!

What time would you like to meet?

I mean for the garden.

For me to take you around the area for the garden project, I mean.

**Persephone:** I’m almost done with the trial information you’ve asked for, maybe in around five minutes?

**Hades:** That sounds perfect.

_Hades is typing. . ._

**Hades:** Should I meet you? Or do you want to come to my office?

Or should we meet in the lobby?

**Persephone:** I’ll come to your office, it’s no problem! :)

**Hades:** Alright.

Okay.

See you.

* * *

“Hello.”

Hades looked up from his desk and saw Persephone waving slightly at him through the frosted glass door. He leapt to his feet so quickly that his chair toppled over behind him with a loud thud.

“Hi!”

“I’m sorry,” Persephone said, giving him an apologetic smile as she walked in. Hades awkwardly tried to set the chair right, its legs screeching painfully as he dragged it across the floor. 

“I didn’t realize you were still busy. I should’ve asked if you were ready—”

“No, that’s alright,” he tried shuffling some random papers on his desk, in an attempt to look casual. “I-I’m just tidying up in here.”

Persephone gave him a small smile. She looked around, anxiously playing with her fingers. “Should I just…” she eyed him warily, “wait for you outside or—?”

“N-no, no!” Hades placed a huge stapler on top of the stack of papers that were now a colossal, disorganized mess due to his frantic shuffling. “I’m ready to go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh. Alright, then.”

* * *

Persephone was quiet the entire ride on their way towards the open fields, and Hades tried his best to keep filling the silence. He offered her water, asked if the temperature was right, or if she wanted the window down, or the whole hood down, or if there was a radio station she preferred. She declined politely on all of those things. She had her hair up today, he noticed, in intricate braids that pile on top of each other. It’s one of the things he likes about her—never knowing how she’ll decide to wear her hair for the day. Sometimes it’s chopped off over her ears, sometimes it falls down her back in loose, cascading waves. Hades doesn’t know which is precisely his favorite, he seems to like everything about her just the same.

On the ride, Perspehone looked over the map of the Underworld that Agatha has given her. She nibbled on her bottom lip, eyeing it contemplatively.

“You know you’re with me, right?” Hades tried to tease, chuckling nervously. “I’m quite certain we’re not lost.”

Persephone laughed lightly. Flustered, she folded the map and shoved it in her purse. “I was just studying the map,” she said.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Hades assured her. “We’re almost there.”

Persephone gave him a slight nod before looking out the window. They were driving farther from the city towers, past the houses, factory outlets, and developing structures that are meant for expanding the Pomegranate business. Hades hoped that she wasn’t nervous about how far exactly was the garden from the city and if any being would even visit it. He has a plan. He’d explain all to her later, that is, assuming he can remember the small speech he’s memorized that morning.

Eventually, they reached the shores of Oceanus.

“We’re here,” he said, glancing at Persephone. Her eyebrows furrowed.

“This is it?”

“Yes.”

He opened the car door for her and Persephone stepped out, cautious.

“So, err, let me explain,” started Hades, because he was starting to sweat at the confused look on Persephone’s face. “I know you were only expecting to do a small garden of some sort somewhere in the city, which is _fine_! You will do something like that as well. I just thought that this, well...this could be a great place for you to start.”

Persephone looked around. The lands were completely barren, bare. It was clear that life hasn’t touched this place for centuries. There was nothing there: not a trace of grass, no tree or hill. Only vast, desolate cold and darkness seeping through cracked paths, the silence somehow filled with low waves coming in from Oceanus. The city of the Underworld had lights emanating from the buildings, the endless night was somehow compensated by a blanket of stars. But in here, there was only emptiness.

This is the Underworld at its very core, without the buildings, establishments, and other structures. 

There is death. 

Only death.

Hades placed his hand on Persephone’s back.

“You alright?”

“Y-you want me to create life,” Persephone stammered, her face paling in shock. “In here. _Here_.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Hades… I—” Persephone inhaled sharply, “How can you be so sure _I_ can do this?”

“Because I know you can.” Hades placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He looked at her gently. “ _You_ created life in Tartarus. You can create life here.”

“That was a fluke,” she confessed, shaking her head. “I-I was scared and in a panic and I needed a place to hide, and-and I used all of those emotions to channel that energy. I’m not sure if I can do the same.”

“Kore,” Hades said softly. “You can do this. It’s just practice ground for you.”

Persephone sighed deeply.

“Think about the shades,” Hades joked, just to ease her. She looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean, the shades?”

Hades ran a nervous hand through his hair. “More shades are coming in here each day. They have nowhere to go, so they just wander around the Underworld after their shifts end.”

“That’s _terrible_.” Persephone gave him a dirty look. “They work all day and they have nowhere to go?”

“Some shades live completely unremarkable lives.”

“What about mortals who have lived _good_ lives?”

Hades pursed his lips. “They get more for their work, I believe.”

Persephone placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. “You really need to rework your whole system, _Your Majesty_.”

“What do you mean? I think they’re fine.”

“Why do I get the feeling no one’s ever challenged the way you ran things before?”

Hades raised his eyebrows. “Because.. I’m the King?”

Persephone sighed. She took small steps ahead of him and Hades gently brushed his knuckles on her back.

“Hey…”

“I don’t think you get it.”

Hades stopped. “What do you mean?”

“I just... I think you can do so much more for them, rather than have them work constantly. For free. For your own benefit.”

She took steps further away from him. Hades hesitantly followed her. “Persephone…”

“You _are_ King,” she said, unable to meet his gaze. She spoke so low, as if she had the impossible hope that no one else can hear what she’s saying. “And you’re God of the Dead. These mortals have lived their lives and are here for the rest of eternity...to serve _you_. It just seems like there’s more that they can do other than wasting forever away making…. cellphones.”

She was looking at the vast river ahead of them, her hair softly blowing with the wind, a few strands falling from their place.

No one has ever called him out like this before, or believed that he can do better. Can _be_ better. Hades was used to people seeing the worst, expecting the worst, _believing_ the worst out of him, that he simply never tried for change. He always thought that Persephone was simply one of those optimistic types, a vibrant ball of pure positivity, which is why she’s always let down by the world that they live in. He now realized that he’s wrong; Persephone is fully aware of the horrors of the world, but unlike the rest of them, she chooses to believe in the best, in kindness, the goodness out of people. And she works to bring it out of them.

He looked at her, a thin line forming between his brows, his expression somehow mixed between awe and admiration. She sees more from him; something good, something better. He doesn’t know if he can live up to that expectation, which scares him a little. But he realized, this is exactly why he likes the way she looks at him. No one has ever looked at him like that before—like he is the very man, god, King that he wants to be.

Unbeknownst to Persephone, who still had her back turned on him, Hades fought a smile.

“You may be right,” he said, after a short silence. “Shades shouldn’t have to spend an eternity making cellphones.”

Persephone was still quiet, so Hades walked to her side and gently brushed her hand with his. “But for now, why don’t we get started?” 

Persephone nodded, and to Hades’ surprise, clasped their hands together, interlacing her fingers with his.

* * *

“Admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That I am a certified bonafide genius.”

“I’m well aware of your distinct qualifications, Ms. Kore.”

“You can be so infuriatingly condescending, you know that?”

“ _I_ can be condescending? And this coming from the same woman who gloated for an hour and a half about those willows?”

“Have _you_ ever conjured trees in your realm?”

“No, but—”

“Well, there you go, _Your Majesty_.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny.”

“I’m sorry, Hades, I can’t hear you over the fact that _I_ ,” Persephone opened her arms wide and cried gleefully, “ _DID IT_!”

Hades laughed with her. The land that was previously barren and desolate just mere hours ago now had willow trees, completely in disarray, branches and leaves crashing against each other that is almost terrifyingly beautiful. They were now standing over wild grass, which beckons passer-bys to go further into the grove. The trees fell away over the wide glade, revealing the Underworld’s bespeckled skies. He knew that she could do it. Hades’ heart swelled with pride.

When Persephone works, she closes her eyes, envisioning what she wants to do with the space. Almost like a ballet performance, she moved around, lifting her arms. White rays of light emanated from every inch of her small frame; Hades had almost forgotten how much of a powerful (and beautiful, so _damn_ beautiful) goddess she was. He blushed furiously at the sight of her, trying desperately to suppress the somehow wild snapping of his heartstrings, (not tug, they don’t ever just tug), the same familiar feeling he'd felt when he first caught sight of her during the Panathanea.

“—I’ll work on the flowers tomorrow,” Persephone was saying. “There’s so much that I still want to add! Maybe some wildlflowers. Shrubs. Vines—” They were walking back to where Hades parked the car, and Persephone was all but nearly skipping out of happiness. She was rambling excitedly, passionately. Hades noted how much brighter her face seemed when she talked about her work that he could barely register anything in his brain. But Kore was happy, and in return, he, too, felt the warmth in his heart.

She was no longer quiet the entire ride back to the city, practicing her powers on the garden seemed to put her in a much better mood, and for that, Hades was grateful.

“So after the grove, what else did you say you had in mind?”

“Hmm?”

“Hades, are you listening to me?”

“I always listen to you.”

“That’s another way of saying you’re not listening,” she said, poking his arm.

“I was thinking of some parks all over the city. Just try to add, err, real trees and such in those, I think.”

“Megaera did mention that you had some fake grass and trees all over.”

“She said that? _When_?”

“She’s my friend. We’ve been exchanging e-mails lately,” Persephone said, as a matter of factly. “Is it a problem?”

“No,” Hades answered. “Though… if I have to be quite honest, I’m a bit surprised you seem to know a lot of beings in my realm.”

“They’re quite friendly,” Persephone confessed. “I like them. I like that I’m doing something that would make them happy.”

Hades was glad he was driving, or else he wouldn’t be able to muster all the strength to resist looking at her, or some other gesture that was _far_ from the boundaries that come with friendship. Or work. Her endless compassion never fails to surprise him. His hands gripped harder on the steering wheel.

“Do you want to walk around the park? So you can see what they’re like?”

Persephone beamed. “Do you even have to ask?”

* * *

Walking through the city took Hades back to the first time he toured her around the Underworld, back to a time wherein he was trying hard to stay away from her and he unnecessarily gave her the cold shoulder. She thought it was because she drove his car without a license (truth to be told, Hades would let her drive all his cars if she asked, no question). But even then, his fruitless, desperate attempt to stay away from her amounted to nothing, much like this new fruitless, desperate attempt to follow boundaries.

Hades really needed to get his shit together.

It’s just hard, because for some reason, his shit is always a mess when he’s around her.

“Hades? Do you want a snow cone?”

Hades snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at Persephone who was giving him a smile that made him want to melt in his feet. Who can get their shit together around someone who smiles like _that?_ She was standing before a kiosk selling pomegranate snow cones in one of the (fake) parks that surrounded the city. Kore wanted to see the parks and implement a cohesive, landscape architectural design that the beings (and shades) in the Underworld would enjoy in their leisure time.

He nodded, giving her a small smile.

“Two please!” she told the onocentaur with a large grin. The onocentaur eyed them both with interest, but Hades somehow glared at him, so he tried his best to focus on preparing their snow cones.

“Oh, here, let me get this—” Hades fumbled through his pockets for some change.

“—no, let me, I have my purse—”

“Hold on—”

“You know what,” the onocentaur spoke loudly over the two of them, “it’s on the house.”

“Seriously?” Hades asked flatly at the same time Persephone squealed, “Really? Thank you so much, sir!”

“Yes, of course! It was very nice to meet you, Persephone.”

“And you as well! Though, I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch your name—?”

“It's Deacon, miss!” the onocentaur replied happily.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Deacon! And please let me know if there’s something I can do for you, okay?”

“Not at all, I heard you’re doing the gardens?”

“Yes, I am!” Persephone said, smiling broadly at him. 

“I can’t wait to visit them once they’re all done.”

Persephone went on to having a friendly conversation with Deacon, the pomegranate snow cone connoisseur, while Hades simply stood there, taken aback by the whole exchange. How can she make friends with beings in his realm that easily? And they all seem to _know_ her? Granted, she’s fantastic, and he’s not going to lie when he says that it pleases him that everyone seemed to know that _she’s_ fantastic, but this was all rather overwhelming.

Eventually, Hades had to clear his throat out of fear that Deacon would fall in love with her so fast before he even got the chance to tell Persephone how he felt. Flustered, Deacon offered them another pair of snow cones on the house, and Persephone thanked him again. Hades said his thanks through his teeth, and he placed his arm around Persephone’s shoulders ( _ha,_ take _that_ you onocentaur) as he led her towards the stoned pathwalk.

“Let’s find a place to sit,” Hades suggested. Persephone nodded, eating her snow cone.

They found a bench in the middle of the park. Persephone scrunched her face at the plastic trees around them. 

“I will definitely fix this,” she mused, touching the plastic leaves. Hades laughed.

They sat for a while as they finished their snow cones. Hades confided about how he wanted to make the Underworld a sort of home for the Beings, but mostly for himself as well, and so came the idea of plastic trees and gardens. A lot of beings that dwell in the Underworld rarely ever leave, the Shades don’t leave at all, and he thought that adding some fake gardens would somehow make their quality of living if not, a little better.

“You tried your best,” Persephone said kindly. “There’s only so much that you can do, even as their King.”

Hades wanted to tell her that he’s glad _she_ was here, that she would provide them with something that he can never have, and that would make him eternally grateful to her forever. But Persephone soon rested her head against his shoulders, breathing softly.

“You alright?” he asked gently.

“I keep forgetting that my stamina isn’t that great,” Persephone said, as she closed her eyes.

“You’re still young. You just created a forest. It’s fine if you need some rest.”

Persephone mumbled something in reply, but Hades couldn’t hear her. 

“What was that?” he asked.

“I said,” Persephone breathed, “we really need to talk about our boundaries.”

Hades let out a low chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“You, talking about boundaries.” _When you’re touching me like this_.

“I mean for work,” Persephone turned her head, her lips touching his shoulders. “Since we’re working on this project, we have no choice but to be alone together. Which means we need to set some new boundaries. Keep things professional.”

“Not that I don’t disagree with you, but what makes you think we’d be unable to keep things professional?”

Persephone lifted her head slightly and looked at him, their lips almost touching.

“Because you broke up with your girlfriend.”

A beat.

Hades sucked in a breath. “Persephone—”

“No, no, listen. I… I need to get this out.” To Hades’ dismay, she lifted her head from his shoulders completely and tried to put a small distance between them.

“I know we’re both dealing with a lot of things right now,” she began, “and us working together on a project is probably not the best idea. But,” she inhaled, “I want to do my best for you, for your realm. And for _them_ , your beings.”

The corners of Hades’ mouth slowly quirked upwards. He wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t shake him off.

“We’ll do this together,” he said, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“I know we will,” she muttered. “I just think it’s best to still keep certain rules in place. And I know how you are with rules.”

“Are you using my preference for bureaucratic measures against me, Kore?”

“Why, yes. Yes I am.”

“Alright,” he said, cupping her face with his hands. “As you wish, Sweetness.”

* * *

**Underworld Groupchat**

**Created by:** Hecate, Consultant, Goddess of Magic, Ghosts, Witchcraft and Necromancy

 **Members:** Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead, God of Wealth; Persephone, Shade Coordinator, Goddess of Spring; Hermes, Shade Collector, Messenger of the Gods; Thanatos, Shade Collector, God of Death

Tuesday 8:44pm

====================================

**Hecate:** Persephone. I heard about your work on the grove today. Congratulations.

 **Persephone:** Thanks, Hecate. I was nervous at first, but I’m glad it went well. :)

 **Hades:** She created willows out of NOTHING.

That’s incredible, majestical, beautiful work, right there.

We should have Ascalaphus set up pillars and a bridge path along the grove.

Beings could walk along the bridge path, but mortals who would come into the Underworld would have to walk through the willow trees.

 **Hecate:** I’ll get on that tomorrow.

I’ll have Agatha rework the map and structural system as well.

 **Persephone:** I have yet to meet with Ascalaphus. I have an idea of conjuring some fruit trees, especially pomegranate, along the orchard, and I remember he mentioned to me something about a tree that would house fallen dreams.

 **Hecate:** That sounds great! I’ll have this set up for you tomorrow. Would that work for you? Do you have time?

 **Persephone:** Yes, I can do tomorrow.

 **Hades:** That is an incredible idea, Kore.

You are absolutely amazing.

Incredible.

 **Persephone:** I’m… just doing my job. 

But thank you, Hades. That’s sweet.

I can’t take all the credit. 

You’re amazing too.

 **Hades:** I guess we do work well together.

 **Persephone:** Just for that I might bring you some baklava. I know how much you like them.

 **Hades:** I thought that’s reserved for only when I play my cards right?

 **Persephone:** You played the winning hand earlier today.

 **Hades:** SDHGAD

Sorry. I dropped my phone.

 **Thanatos:** Is this still a group chat?

 **Persephone:** Oops, sorry.

 **Hades:** You’ve done nothing wrong in your entire life.

Ever.

 **Hecate:** Good Gaia

Also, Thanatos. I need you to report to me first thing in the morning.

And when are you two having dinner? So that you two can further have this conversation? 

Persephone? 

Hades?

 **Persephone:** Omg

 **Hermes:** You called?

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Thursday 9:02pm

====================================

**Hades:** I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier, about the Shades.

 **Persephone:** What about them?

 **Hades:** What do you think of reworking the Asphodel lands for them?

 **Persephone:** Asphodel?

 **Hades:** The Asphodel lands are where souls who have lived mediocre lives in the Mortal Realm dwell here in the Underworld. 

They’re workers, labourers, the ones who make cell phones and other items we sell under Pomegranate and Underworld Corp.

They go home to the Asphodel Lands. There’s mostly nothing there.

 **Persephone:** They just go home into...some land?

 **Hades:** There is grass and such, but nothing remarkable. 

When the Underworld was made, Gaia didn’t think it was necessary to produce anything else for the Shades that would eventually dwell here.

I know how passionate you are about the Shades.

And I...know you want me to do something else for them.

I think transforming the Asphodel lands can be another project for you, or us, to start.

 **Persephone:** That sounds amazing, Hades.

I’m sure the Shades would like that.

 **Hades:** I’m glad you like the idea.

On another note

Have you had dinner yet?

 **Persephone:** Just some Gemista.

Artemis is out working, so I have the house all to myself.

I have a bunch of homework to finish.

 **Hades:** Good luck with that.

 **Persephone:** Thank you!

 **Hades:** Your classes have been going well, I hope?

 **Persephone:** They are. Ampeleus might take a short course in Uni, so I’m looking forward to having her there, at least.

What are you doing?

 **Hades:** Meli learned a new trick.

Want to see?

**Persephone:** AWWWW. That’s so adorable!

 **Hades:** I’ll have her show it to you next time at work.

 **Persephone:** I’d love that. I really would.

====================================

**Hades:** How’s your homework?

 **Persephone:** Taking a break and watching Kingdom on Netflix. 

Eros has been raving about it.

 **Hades:** That sounds cool. What is it about?

 **Persephone:** Basically a bunch of dead people are risen from the dead and there’s a conspiracy behind it because the Queen is greedy and wants to keep her throne, but the dead are taking over...the kingdom.

 **Hades:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Persephone:** I knew you’d like that.

We should watch it together.

If you’re thinking of watching it too, I mean.

 **Hades:** I’d love to watch it with you, Kore.

 **Persephone:** Of course you would.

You’d give any reason to watch an army of the dead attack and gobble up humans.

 **Hades:** Oh my gods.

You did not just use the word gobble.

Great word.

No one uses it enough.

====================================

**Persephone:** So I’ve been thinking

 **Hades:** Hm?

 ****???

 **Persephone:** I mean, if you were as horrible as everyone makes you out to be,

you would’ve unleashed your fearsome, army of the dead by now.

Eating their way through the living.

But you haven’t.

 **Hades:** I’m glad to know I’ve met your standards, Ms. Kore.

 **Persephone:** I have other standards too, you know.

Your beings respect you. They listen to you.

I mean, apart from the Shades, it seems that everyone who works in the Underworld Corp are glad they work for you.

I’ve noticed that.

 **Hades:** You have?

 **Persephone:** I’ve made some friends over the past weeks.

I mean, don’t get me wrong, they’re rather afraid of you.

But they respect you all the same.

 **Hades:** I honestly don’t know what to say to that.

 **Persephone:** I just thought of it.

You once told me you were a terrible King.

I want you to know that I don’t think that at all.

Not even a bit.

 **Hades:** …

Thank you, Kore.

 **Persephone:** Hades?

 **Hades:** Yes?

 **Persephone:** Please don’t raise an army of the dead.

Unless you’re going to like, reenact a scene from Kingdom.

 **Hades:** I haven’t even thought of it until you said to me.

So if anything, I’m more worried about YOU unleashing an army of the dead.

 **Persephone:** Shut it, you.

====================================

**Persephone:** Ohmygods, I didn’t even notice the time!

Did you realize we’ve been texting for three hours now?

It’s past midnight.

Why didn’t you tell me?

 **Hades:** I didn’t realize.

 **Persephone:** We’re not supposed to be texting each other past 9.

 **Hades:** Something about intimate texts, is that right?

Though to be fair, you were talking about dead humans. Attacking and eating other humans.

 **Persephone:** Don’t lie. I bet that turns you on.

 **Hades:** …..

 **Persephone:** LOL

 **Hades:** Come ON.

 **Persephone:** I guess we’re rule breakers now.

And here I was thinking you’re serious about bureaucracy.

 **Hades:** I am

But I can make certain exceptions.

I thought YOU were adamant about your own set of rules?

 **Persephone:** You’re right.

But I guess I can make exceptions too.

 **Hades:** I guess we're each other's own exceptions.

 **Persephone:** I guess we are.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **CC:** agatha@underworld.com; persephone@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** Underworld Corp Official Newsletter

For final approval before we send out the mass e-mail.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hecate@underworld.com

 **FR:** hades@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Underworld Corp Official Newsletter

YES!!!!!!!!!

PERFECT.

The colors look so well together.

Send this out IMMEDIATELY.

Agatha did a job well done with the design, as always. I told her to make the headers pink. Persephone seemed to like the powerpoint we made for her.

Is Pomegranate Pink Xs the final name for the phone?

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hades@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Underworld Corp Official Newsletter

You hit REPLY TO ALL, you fool.

* * *

**Ampeleus, Eros, Persephone Groupchat**

**Created by:** Eros, God of Love, Pinnacle of Emotional Intelligence

 **Members:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring; Ampeleus

Wednesday 3:28pm

====================================

**Eros:** Persephone, cinnamon roll, what time will you get here?

Also, are we baking today?

 **Persephone:** I thought we’ll be helping Ampeleus with her art portfolio? I’m coming straight from school. Bringing some supplies with me….some stationery, pens, and such.

 **Ampeleus:** Thank you so much for offering to help, Persephone. I appreciate it.

 **Persephone:** No worries! I have so much time and it will be fun to go to University together!

 **Eros:** And Persephone also needs an excuse to scrapbook or bullet journal or that crafting thing that you do.

 **Persephone:** Sugarsnaps.

 **Ampeleus:** Persephone works with a lot of color, I trust her with this too.

 **Persephone:** Thanks, Ampeleus.

 **Eros:** I work with color too!

The color of LOVE.

 **Persephone:**. . . .

 **Ampeleus:**. . . .

 **Persephone:** Oh Gaia.

Is he always like this?

 **Ampeleus:** Yes.

 **Persephone:** I’m not even surprised.

 **Eros:** Ha ha.

How is work, btw?

Is social distancing working out well for you?

Should we go shop for gym clothes? *smirk*

Or new swimsuits??

I’m all ears, my love.

 **Persephone:** Eros, I’m not going to seduce my boss at work.

 **Eros:** WHAT WHY NOT

YOU SAID HE AND THAT NYMPH BROKE UP!

WEEKS AGO!!!!

 **Persephone:** Well, yeah… but

 **Eros:** BUT???

NO, NO, NO.

HOW CAN YOU DEPRIVE ME OF THIS

You go in there

You run on the treadmill with your sexy workout clothes

AND you go get your man!!!

 **Persephone:** Eros.

We’re working on some projects together for his realm, we have to keep things professional.

 **Ampeleus:** Oh, Persephone.

 **Eros:** Such a waste of workout clothes.

 **Ampeleus:** Please don’t let this slip away.

If I was lucky enough to have a chance to go for who I love

I wouldn’t miss that chance for anything.

 **Persephone:** I guess you’re right, Ampeleus.

 **Eros:** Wait, Ampeleus

Are you in love with someone?

* * *

**To:** Eros, God of Love, Pinnacle of Emotional Intelligence

 **From:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Wednesday 3:37pm

================================

**Persephone:** “Pinnacle of Emotional Intelligence”

I’m revoking that title until further notice.

  
  


* * *

“Tell me again why you like this film.”

“Ssshh—this is the best part!”

Eventually, it was tiring to keep texting for hours that Hades opted to call her on Fatestime. Persephone told him about how her favorite movie was Carrie, which, to her shock, Hades has _never_ seen. (“How come _you_ ’ve never seen Carrie? I grew up in the Mortal Realm and even _I_ have seen Carrie! Okay, we need to watch it. Do you have Netflix?”) Artemis is out working for the night, and so Persephone is crashed on the couch, snuggled next to Artemis’ wolf and Retsina, while she and Hades watched Carrie at the same time on Netflix, talking over Fatestime.

“This nymph has some telepathic powers and she’s getting shit on, I hope she exacts her revenge,” Hades said. Earlier on Fatestime, he showed Persephone how all the dogs are cuddled next to him, watching the movie. Cordin Bleu, of course, demanded the most attention, and so he’s resting on Hades’ lap. Pomelia slept on top of Cerberus, her favorite sibling.

Persephone laughed. “Just watch it, I swear, you’ll love how this turns out.”

Carrie on the television was about to get crowned as prom queen.

“Aww, I love that for her.”

“Sshhh, Hades.”

Then, much to Hades’ horror, Chris pulled the rope and blood splattered all over Carrie onstage; the bucket fell over Tommy’s head, knocking him unconscious. Hades blanched, his shocked, comical expression sent Persephone into hysterical laughter.

“What the fuck?!”

“Hades, I swear it gets better—”

"I CAN'T believe they just did THAT—!"

Soon, Carrie goes into a full on psychotic breakdown. She raised her arms and shut down the entire gymnasium, the crowd screaming in panic and running around as she rages on them.

“Here it is! Here it is!” Persephone squealed gleefully. Hades watched as Carrie unleashed her fury on everyone in the gymnasium, the teachers, the students. The fire engulfed every inch of the gymnasium, and Hades stared at the screen.

“This… _is_ your favorite?”

“Isn’t it grand?”

“I thought you’re not one for acts of wrath."

“I said I’m _separating_ myself from acts of wrath, shhh. It’s not over yet.”

“There’s more?"

Persephone laughed. “It’s almost done, I swear.”

Hades didn’t know whether to be shocked or amused. He settled on the latter, realizing this is one of the many things he likes about her, how Kore never fails to surprise him.

* * *

“This… is your favorite show?”

“What? What’s wrong with _Cake Wars_?”

Persephone looked at him incredulously.

“I recommended you _Carrie_ , a timeless classic, and now we’re watching Cake Wars?”

“Hey, don’t insult Cake Wars. This show has gotten me through some tough times.”

“Hades, do you even _bake_?” Persephone asked.

“I _prepare meals_ , my love. Cooking is a word for amateurs.”

“Who said that?”

“Me. I said that.”

“I’m pretty sure your pretentiousness just insulted more than half of the population,” Persephone mused. “Ohmygods!” she exclaimed, pointing at the screen. “How can that cake still _stand_ like _that_?”

Hades grinned at her. “See, I told you this show is good. And you let me watch a film about a woman covered in blood.”

“You were way too happy when she was setting that gym on fire, don’t even deny it.”

Hades didn’t. Persephone laughed.

“Watching this is only making me crave for some cake,” she whined, pursing her lips into a pout. “Maybe I should go and bake some.”

“Isn’t it a bit too late to bake some cake?”

“That’s where you’re wrong. It is never too late to bake cake. It’s always baking time somewhere.”

Hades laughed. “Baking time?”

“Copyright pending,” Persephone said smugly.

“Touché.”

“I mean, I would, if I don’t feel lazy,” Persephone stretched her arms. “Do you think there are any cake stores open at this hour?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Eros said the Sea usually has some establishments that are open all night.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Eros meant cake stores, Kore.”

“But there should be some place that sells _cake_ , right?” Persephone asked, her eyes sparkling.

Hades grinned. He grabbed the phone and brought it closer to his face. “Artemis isn’t home, right?”

Persephone rolled her eyes, leaning back against the couch, her legs crossed beneath her. “No...she works at night. You know that.”

“Should I pick you up in twenty?”

There was a contemplative pause before Persephone smiled widely, and there it is, Hades feels it again, the snapping of his heartstrings.

“See you soon.” 

And then she hung up.

* * *

They were driving around endlessly for over an hour now. Persephone was disappointed to find out most bars in Olympus don’t sell cakes. (“We do make the realm’s best Mint Julep?” the bartender offered, to which Persephone gasped, insulted. Hades held her hand and they walked out the door leaving a confused satyr.) Some cafés are already closed, it is way past midnight after all, and there were barely any stores still operating for business.

“This may not be the best idea we’ve ever had,” Persephone voiced out loud, sulking. Hades stared impassively at the road ahead.

“What’s the use of being King if I can’t get cake past midnight?”

“I don’t think anyone would’ve thought that the King of the Underworld would be driving around looking for cake at 3am.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ll be able to find a place that sells cake,” Hades said, determined.

“You wouldn’t happen to know if there are any stores in the Underworld that would sell cake at this hour, would you?”

“Unfortunately, not. I’m not sure there are any other beings that crave cake at this hour.”

“No one else understands us.”

“Absolutely.”

“We’re lucky we have each other. No one else would understand my cake craving at this hour.”

Hades dropped a hand off the steering wheel and reached for her hand.

“Wait, wait, STOP! STOP!”

Hades startled. “What?”

“Look! There’s a café! And it’s open! They must have cakes!”

“Alright, I see it. Hold on, let me find some parking—”

Hades made a turn at the street Persephone was pointing at, and parked right in front of the small café that was distinguishable by the sign that was the only thing lit up among the dark street. “Can you park here?” Persephone asked, as Hades opened the door for her. 

“I’m King,” Hades said simply. Persephone shook her head in mock disbelief.

Hades opened the door, a sound of bells rang as they stepped in. There was no one inside the café, and no one behind the counter, but the lights were on, the chairs weren’t put away and Persephone immediately dashed to the counter displays.

“Hades, they have cupcakes!” she cried, looking at the five cupcakes left on the display case.

“Hello, may I help you?” a wood nymph asked, coming out from the backdoor, wiping her hands on her apron. When she looked up to see her late night customers, her eyes widened at the sight of Hades.

“Hi!” Persephone greeted.

“Hello,” muttered Hades.

“Uhmm… yes? What can I get you for you?”

“That one, please!” Persephone pointed at the chocolate cupcake left on the pastries display case. “And perhaps the strawberry as well—?” she looked inquiringly at Hades.

“Why don’t we just take all of what’s left,” he said. “And a cup of black coffee to go, please. Sweetness,” he called Persephone, who was eyeing the café decor with interest.

“Hm?”

“Is there anything else you want?”

“Hot chocolate,” she said.

“And one hot chocolate, please.”

The wood nymph nodded, typing in their orders on the register. Hades paid her, told her to keep the change (which amounts to a generous tip). The wood nymph flustered a nervous ‘thanks’, told him she’d get their drinks started, and Hades went over to the table where Persephone was sitting.

Persephone placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her folded hands, her face glowing. Hades gently stroked her hair, the blue forget-me-nots were still sprouting uncontrollably. A flush crept on her cheeks.

“Thanks for paying,” she said.

“It’s nothing.”

“That makes this a date, I believe.”

Hades choked. Thankfully, the wood nymph arrived just in time with their drinks and cupcakes, all wrapped in a box and ready to go.

“Here you go,” she sang, setting their orders on the table, completely unaware that the King of the Underworld’s heart was pounding so loudly he might as well host a rave. “I packed the cupcakes in a box, as requested.”

“Thank you,” Persephone said to her. She turned to Hades, who was still trying to cope. “Shall we go?”

“Huh? Oh, err, y-yeah! Yeah! Let’s.”

Persephone smiled. Hades took the cup holder with their drinks, the box inside the bag on one hand, and held Persephone’s hand in the other.

The wood nymph amusedly stared at them as they left out the door.

* * *

“Are you cold?” Hades asked, noticing her slight shiver. He remembered she’s not as used to the Underworld climate as he was.

They sat on his car, the hood down, parked somewhere in between the realms of Underworld and Olympus. It was a secluded area, not many beings know about it, Hades used to come in here to watch the sun rise, as the Sun God is not allowed in his realm. They spent the whole night just talking, eating cupcakes, and laughing. Hades had never spent a night like this with anyone before, and he never wanted it to end.

“A little,” Persephone admitted. “Though I’m fine. I think I’m getting used to the weather here, actually.”

Hades did not want to take any risks so he shrugged off his jacket and offered it to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, Persephone nuzzled closer to his neck.

“So, have you given thought about the Asphodel lands?”

“Are you seriously going to talk about work right now?”

“I’m a workaholic. Sue me.”

“Makes two of us.”

Hades stroked her hair.

“I can visualize what I want,” Persephone mumbled through his shoulder. “Though.. I’m kind of worried at what kind of flowers I could conjure that would thrive without the sun. I suppose I’ll have to work that out.”

“You know, you should really trust in your abilities more,” Hades commented.

“I trust my abilities!”

“Mhm. You have quite a complex there, you know.”

Persephone glowered at him. Hades tried to mask the amused smirk that was slowly creeping on his face.

“What do you mean, I have a complex?”

“You doubt yourself a lot,” Hades said. “Which...admittedly, is something I can understand myself. But you...you’re barely a quarter century year old, you've already done a lot, and there’s so much that you can still do. I..I wouldn’t have just trusted my realm with anyone. There’s a reason I trusted _you_.”

Persephone flushed again. The flowers in her hair grew rather rapidly that Hades brushed his hands through them, noting their shade of blue.

Their _distinct_ shade of blue. A shade of blue that is all to familiar to him, as he's seen it too many times.

 _His_ shade of blue.

“You believe in me too much.”

Hades lifted her chin towards him, gazing in her eyes. She was so beautiful. Even at dusk, the orange hues coming in from the sun that was slowly being pulled over the skies, her pink skin stood out, her wide eyes looking at him adoringly, missing the sunrise, as if he were more beautiful than the slice of paradise that's surrounding them.

“You believe in me the most,” he told her gently. “It’s the least I can do.”

* * *

“Well you two are here early.” This was the first thing Hecate said to both of them as they walked inside the office. Hades drove Persephone home to pick up a change of clothes for work, passed by Hecate’s favorite coffee place, and headed back into Underworld Corp.

“Hello, Hecate,” greeted Persephone, waving slightly.

“Good morning,” Hades said.

Hecate raised her eyebrows. “It’s _Thursday._ Who goes to the office this early on a Thursday?”

“Oh, don’t look at us like that,” Hades implored, lifting the bag of almond croissants in his hand. “Look what we have for you.”

“Yes, we got these for you, Hecate.” Persephone handed her her cup of coffee.

Hecate warily grabbed the croissants from Hades and coffee from Persephone. “Do I… want to know?”

Persephone shook her head. “Best not,” she said enigmatically. Hecate tilted her head, eyebrows knotted together. “But I’ll have you know that you no longer have to set that dinner for us, that we’ve worked out a plan for the projects we have in store, and, you would be pleased to know that I’ve managed to convince Hades to give you a raise.”

Hecate’s head whipped towards Hades, who had an innocent look on his face.

“What can I say, she can be pretty convincing.”

“I’m sure she was,” Hecate deadpanned.

“Anyway,” Persephone said. “Uhmm, I’m going to use the shower and get ready for work.” She waved Hecate goodbye and squeezed Hades’ hand before she went out the doors.

Hecate stared at the door well until Persephone was gone. She turned to Hades.

“Alright,” she wondered, looking pointedly at him. “‘Fess up. What happened?”

* * *

**To:** Alecto, Fury

 **From:** HECATE

Thursday 9:56am

================================

**Hecate:** I’m not sure if he’s actually got his shit together or if this is all a ruse.

**Alecto:** Are you kidding?

I can see him moonwalking around his office through the window.

Let him know we can see him from outside, will you?

**Hecate:** Will do.

  
  


* * *

**To:** Hermes, Messenger of the Gods

 **From:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Thursday 1:20pm

================================

**Persephone:** See you in our lunch spot. :)

**Hermes:** Yay! See you!

  
  


* * *

“You look tired,” Hermes observed, sitting down on the bench.

“I had a long night,” Persephone explained, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “It was a good night, though.” She paused. Hermes looked at her curiously.

“You’ve been working hard at this garden, huh?”

“It’s not just one garden anymore, it’s a lot of spaces all throughout the realm,” Persephone said. “The grove is almost done though, which I’m glad about. Then I’ll work on the gardens, and then the Asphodel Lands.”

“Oh wow, you’ll work on the Asphodel Lands?”

Persephone nodded excitedly.

“Wicked,” Hermes marveled. "I'm happy for you!"

“My only issue, again, of course, is stamina,” Persephone said, wincing a bit. “It’s a lot of power to harness, and I...I’m barely a century old, so it’s a lot of work to handle. But Hades assured me that I can take my time with it. I mean if I were a couple centuries older these would all probably be a lot easier for me.”

“You don’t have to rush, I’m sure Hades would rather you take a few months working on these things rather than have you asleep for a month, recuperating your energy.”

“That’s fair,” Persephone allowed.

“This is a lot of work. Surely he must be compensating you well?”

“Oh yes, Hades has been very accommodating,” Persephone said. “Actually, he’s been way helpful. He offered me the project proposal, even helped me set up my employee phone plan.”

“Huh?" Hermes paused. "What employee phone plan?”

“You know,” Persephone waved her hand. “The employee phone plan? The plan package for employees in the Underworld?”

Hermes’ face went blank.

“The employee phone plan," Persephone said slowly.

“I know what you said, I’m just...not sure what it is.”

Persephone’s eyes widened. 

“We don’t have an employee phone plan,” Hermes said, confused. “At least, I wasn’t aware of any for as long as I’ve worked here. Did Hades tell you this?”

Persephone shook her head disbelievingly. “Hades wouldn’t do that. I _specifically_ asked him not to give me special treatment.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Hermes said awkwardly. “I don’t know.”

“Please, _at least_ tell me that all interns get paid.”

Hermes winced.

“Listen, Persephone, I’m sure Hades has an explanation—”

“I have to go,” she said quietly.

“Persephone—”

Persephone jumped off the ledge, pivoted her heel and disappeared out of the corridor.

* * *

  
  


**To:** Hades, King of the Underworld

 **From:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Thursday 7:21pm

================================

**Persephone:** We need to talk.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The right person is the one who'd wander around the city with you trying to fulfill your midnight cake cravings for the rest of your life. <3
> 
> \---
> 
> The Grove of Persephone is based on Homer's map of the Underworld, where Odysseus set on the banks of Oceanus and entered the Grove, as instructed by Circe. It is not where dead mortals would go to, as Charon would lead them straight into the Styx.
> 
> The tree in which False Dreams cling that Persephone was referring to is The Elm.
> 
> Kudos and comments are more pomegranates. <3


	6. of pomelias and compromise (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Underworld Interns don't get paid, nor do any other employees get an exclusive phone plan and a marketing campaign centered around them, but Hades gives Persephone all of these because he is a goner. He also gets Persephone to do a massive project for his realm as his beings have requested. But since Persephone finds out that Hades has been giving him 'special treatment', despite specifically asking him not to, Persephone is disappointed and is now doubting if whether or not she is truly qualified and capable or if Hades is simply treating her special. Basically, Hades is in trouble. Which is sad because they had a truly wonderful date-not-really-date night together looking for cupcakes past midnight in Olympus.
> 
> Aaaand that's what you missed on Crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So recently, LO fanfic writers have become aware that there are those who think that Rachel gets ideas from our fanfics, which is completely untrue. Since most fanfic writers follow the same beats the story is going and are getting material from the same sources (LO and the greek myths, for instance), there are bound to have some themes and ideas that overlap. These are all mere coincidences.
> 
> That being said, I've become aware that there are little things in Crash that have appeared in recent canon, which is honestly surprising for me and gives me pure joy. <3
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is split into two parts, which is why it's shorter than the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy Part I.

* * *

And there they were.

A week’s worth of work was put into putting together a garden that was meant to enhance the quality of life for his beings in the Underworld, with the help of the Goddess of Spring.

Today, he and Persephone are going to present to the board of Underworld Corp, before finally opening it to the public. Hades has planned it all to the very last detail—from the presentation, to the flyers, to the e-newsletter that was to be sent to every single being with a pomegranate-mail. He even ordered the finest catering for the opening party the next day, and made sure he had the finest, three-tier double chocolate cake with strawberries (Kore’s proclaimed favorite). Everything was meticulously put together to the utmost perfection that Hades can muster, (no balloons this time), and today, they were presenting it. Together.

Their first project together.

Had it been another circumstance on a different day, this would’ve been one of the best days of Hades’ entire existence.

And yet all he felt was guilt. Guilt and immense sadness, for surely after this, Kore would probably leave Underworld Corp.

He took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled it slowly; the wisps of thin, frail smoke swirled into dense clouds in the hallway. He swore he’d cut back on the habit, but he needed a reprieve that morning.

“Your Majesty?” Agatha called out from the conference room. 

Hades looked up. “Yes?”

“They’re ready for you.”

Hades gave her a curt nod. He put out the half-lit cigarette resting in his fingers against the concrete wall and sighed.

_Here we go._

_* * *_

_(Sixteen Days Before)_

“Sweet Gaia, what the hell did you do?”

“Hecate! Hecate. Hello! Hi.”

“Hades, I’m not sure if I’ve ever told you this but—” Hecate let out a heavy breath, “I’m usually clocked out of work _at this hour.”_

Hades took the phone of his ear and glanced at the time.

“It’s only 3am.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Hecate grumbled. “What’s going on? This better be important or else I’ll strangle you in your sleep.”

“I just gave you a raise,” Hades reasoned, “It pays for you to be nicer to me.”

“Nice?” Hecate laughed humorlessly, “ _Persephone_ gave me the raise. Now out with it, Hades. What’s going on?”

At the sound of her name, Hades fell silent, and Hecate immediately knew why he called.

“Hades?”

“She hates me now,” he mumbled.

“Sorry?”

“Hecate, I really think she hates me.”

Hecate paused.

“I’m sure she doesn’t, Hades.”

“I’m a huge idiot—”

“No arguments there.”

“—I should’ve backed off, I _knew_ I should’ve backed off, even Hera reminded me about the special treatment—”

“You do have a tendency to go overboard.”

“—she found out about the intern pay, _and_ the phone—”

“You _did_ create an entire marketing campaign just for that damn pink phone.”

“—and now she thinks the only reason I hired her for the garden project is because I’m set on giving her special treatment—”

“Which you kind of are, not going to lie.”

“—which of course it’s not true! Everything I told her is true, I do believe in her capabilities—”

“Mhm.”

“—Hecate, I think I’ve truly fucked this up. I’ve really, really _fucked_ this up—”

“Hades, breathe.” Hecate implored, because she was sure Hades was about to go on a full pathetic speech.

“What?”

“I said _breathe_.”

Hades narrowed his eyes. “I’m _not_ going to—”

“BREATHE.”

Hades grunted. “Satisfied?”

“Are you calm?”

He didn’t say anything.

“Alright. Not that I don’t think you’re being overdramatic, which you _are_ —but I’m sure Persephone won’t hate you for an eternity just because you gave her salary and a pink phone.”

“It’s-it’s not just that,” Hades stammered. “She said something about… being disappointed. With me.”

“Aaah,” Hecate said knowingly. She had now gotten up from her bed and walked her way towards her tapestry. “Of course. Because she specifically asked you _not_ to, but you went and did it anyway.”

Cerberus climbed beside Hades, joining him in his bed. Hades reflexively petted him, not answering Hecate.

“Yes, well,” she said, noting Hades’ silence. “That _was_ a fault on your part.”

Hades scowled.

“ _But_ beings make mistakes all the time,” Hecate offered kindly. “They make mistakes when they don’t compromise and meet each other half-way.”

“I compromise….” Hades mumbled. Cordon Bleu climbed onto the bed as well, and claimed residence on Hades’ lap, demanding attention. He gently stroked his hair.

“You do things your own way and expect others to compromise for _you_ , Hades. That’s not the same.”

“I’ve.. truly fucked this up, haven’t I?”

Hecate clicked her tongue. “No, you haven’t. I think you’d find that beings can also be quite forgiving, Hades. And Persephone will definitely forgive you.”

“How? She’s not going to accept anything else from me. I can’t get her a new phone, or a purse, or an apartment—”

The snort that came from Hecate’s mouth was loud and unattractive. “You know very well that that’s not what she needs from you,” she said sternly.

Hades looked over at Cerberus, who was giving him a sympathetic look. He leaned back into his pillows.

With Minthe, things were dealt a bit differently. If he was at fault (and when it comes to her, he was _always_ at fault), all he has to do is to buy her something, depending on how big the transgression: a new pair of shoes, a purse, an apartment. That usually placates Minthe enough, at least until, their next argument.

Kore was different. Kore didn’t want things. The last time they spoke about something that was close to a disagreement was when Hades took out Alex the reporter’s eye for publishing a damning article about them both (mostly Persephone). Persephone wasn’t pleased that Hades did something involving her without her consent. He initially thought that she’d be more livid than she ought to, (but she wasn’t), that she’d yell at him (she didn’t). Instead, they calmly discussed it over lunch, and agreed that if he would ask her first if he’d do anything that involves her.

It was the first time Hades had ever settled an argument that way.

 _Compromise_. Much like what Hecate said.

_The last thing he’d ever want to do is hurt her._

“Hades? Are you still there?”

“Y-yeah,” he ran a tired hand down his face. “A-alright. I think I see what you mean.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, and Hades?”

“Yes?”

“If there’s nothing else, _can I go back to sleep now?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t forget to come to work tomorrow, yeah?”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Good night, Hecate.”

“Good _bye_ , Hades.”

Hades closed his phone and placed it on his nightstand. Cordon Bleu now comfortably rested on one side of the bed—taking up the entire space to himself. He got up, went to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face.

He can deal with this. He knows he can.

But maybe he should pick up some things, just in _case_.

  
  


* * *

**_Salutations, Hades here. I’m indisposed. You know what to do! BEEEEP._ **

_“Good gods, Hades. Are you really going to ignore my calls?”_

Delete.

_“I TOLD you I just want my stuff back—”_

Delete.

“ _Y_ _ou can’t avoid me forever, Hades—”_

Delete.

  
  


* * *

**The God Bros Brunch Club Groupchat**

**Created by:** Zeus, King of the Gods

 **Members:** Poseidon, King of the Sea; Hades, King of the Underworld

Sunday 10:28am

================================

**Zeus:** Sweet blue idiot, get ready in five. We’re going to BRUNCH!

 **Hades:** I think I need some personal time.

 **Zeus:** Personal what?

 **Zeus:** Come on. Some strippers would do you good.

 **Hades:** Not that I don’t say this enough, but I don’t think either of you are qualified to give me any advice.

 **Zeus:** Who is qualified for YOU, then?!

_Hades is typing. . . ._

**Poseidon:** I’M HERE, I’M HERE!!!!!

AND I’VE GOT BEER!!

 **Zeus:** HELL YEAH

 **Hades:**. . . .

 **Hades:** Gods, you both are insufferable sometimes.

* * *

**To:** Hades, King of the Underworld

 **From:** Hera, Queen of the Gods

Sunday 8:54pm

====================================

**Hera:** You alright?

Listen, this may not be a good time.

But we need to talk.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**INBOX (56 Unread)**

**FROM SUBJECT**

ICE ART INC. RE: Ice Sculpture Order

ICE ART INC. RE: Ice Sculpture Order

ICE ART INC. RE: Ice Sculpture Order

Ascalaphus Pillars and Pergola Update

Poseidon Bro, check out my new surf moves!

Dog World Underworld Day Care Newsletter

HECATE Reminder: Third Monday of the Month

Chanel Order #45385

Prada We’ve received your order!

Yves Saint Laurent Order placed

CÉLINE Order ready for pick up

* * *

**To:** HECATE

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Tuesday 11:44am

====================================

**Hades:** Is Persephone in today?

**Hecate:** No, she’s off today.

She’s helping her nymph friend in University.

Ampelus something.

**Hades:** Oh, right.

The short-course class.

She did mention that.

**Hecate:** She’ll be here tomorrow though.

There’s still work to be done in the garden, remember?

**Hades:** Right.

**Hecate:** I thought you said she’s talking to you?

**Hades:** She is.

I just… have something for her.

Maybe.

**Hecate:** Hades.

**Hades:** I know, I know.

I should return it.

**Hecate:** Out of curiosity, what is it?

**Hades:** Nothing out of the ordinary.

**Hecate:**. . .

Hades

Why the fuck are these beings dragging around a GIANT BEE sculpture on the way to YOUR office?

**Hades:** I…. was thinking of redecorating.

Also, I like bees.

Bees are cool.

**Hecate:** Hades.

**Hades:** There’s a purpose, I swear!

**Hecate:** Get rid of the bee.

For fuck’s sake.

**Hades:** Yes, Hecate.

By the way

Do you want an ice sculpture?

**Hecate:** Not one shaped like a bee, I’m afraid.

Would they make a snake one?

**Hades:** I’ll ask.

  
  


* * *

**To:** Hades, King of the Underworld

 **From:** HECATE

Tuesday 12:14pm

====================================

**Hecate:** Why did Kazz and Brekker just tell me they needed to leave the office in order to make an URGENT delivery to your house?!

Is it that bee sculpture?

Are you not returning it?

Just suck it up and talk to HER, you idiot.

**Hades:** Those traitors.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** hecate@underworld.com

 **FR:** alecto@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** GARDEN!!!!

When will the garden be ready?

A lot of us are excited.

Don’t judge.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** alecto@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: GARDEN!!!!

Soon, I think.

Also, I won’t judge.

That’s your job.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** lachesis.fates@underworld.com

 **FR:** clotho.fates@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** can’t wait

Sister, did you also get the newsletter?

The garden looks amazing!

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** clotho.fates@underworld.com

 **FR:** lachesis.fates@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: can’t wait

Aaahh, it’s almost here.

Hopefully, Aidoneus can get it together so we can visit the gardens already.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** lachesis.fates@underworld.com

 **FR:** clotho.fates@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: can’t wait

The Underworld is going to look SO much better with Kore’s projects.

I can’t wait until she gets started on Elysian Fields.

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** clotho.fates@underworld.com

 **FR:** lachesis.fates@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** RE: can’t wait

Patience, dearest sister.

We need to wait for Aidoneus to get his shit together first.

Also, why are you e-mailing me?

You’re literally six feet away.

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Megaera, Fury

Tuesday 6:12pm

====================================

**Megaera:** Persephone, I just got the newsletter!

Congratulations, the garden looks amazing!

Also everyone’s excited about your other projects!!

Can’t wait!! <3

**Persephone:** Thanks, Megaera. :)

**Megaera:** You okay?

**Persephone:** Yeah

Just tired.

A bit worried too, but I’ll be fine.

**Megaera:** Worried about what?

**Persephone:** Oh, it’s okay. 

_Persephone is typing. . ._

I hope I can finish the grove soon and not disappoint everyone.

**Megaera:** You won’t disappoint us all.

I have every faith in you! :) <3

Persephone?

Are you there?

* * *

**To:** Eros, God of Love

 **From:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Tuesday 10:40pm

====================================

**Persephone:** Eros, I’m really worried

Nothing is working

I’m frustrated

I don’t know what to do

**Eros:** It’s going to be okay, Persephone.

Do you want to come over?

Or you know what, I’ll come over.

I’m bringing wine.

**Persephone:** It’s okay, Eros.

I have to work.

I have to finish this.

**Eros:** I’m worried about you.

When was the last time you slept?

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**TO:** persephone@underworld.com

 **CC:** ascalaphus@underworld.com

 **FR:** hecate@underworld.com

 **SUBJECT:** Garden Project

Persephone and Ascalaphus,

You both will be working together for the final stages of the garden.

I’ve attached the timetable for both of you. Hades expects a report of your progress at the end of each day.

The garden is looking wonderfully great.

Hecate

* * *

_(Fourteen Days Before)_

“Excuse me, are you Persephone?”

Persephone turned to find an infernal nymph standing behind her. They were right outside of Tower 2, where Hecate asked her to meet the Underworld’s chief gardener, Ascalaphus.

“Hi,” she said. “Yes, that’s me. I’m guessing you’re Ascalaphus?”

The nymph did a little wave. “Underworld Chief gardener, at your service, ma’am.”

Persephone laughed good-naturedly. “You don’t have to call me that. Uhmm… would you know if Hades is joining us today?”

“His Majesty?” Ascalaphus looked surprised. “He emailed me this morning saying he’s unable to make it. Apparently he’s forgotten he had some meetings. Did he not tell you?”

Persephone fell silent. She tried not to look too disappointed. Quickly regaining herself (because Ascalaphus was starting to look at her oddly), she sent Ascalaphus a tired smile, “I must've missed his message. Shall we go then?”

He nodded, grinning. “Lead the way.”

* * *

**To:** Hades, King of the Underworld

 **From:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Wednesday 4:23pm

====================================

**Persephone:** Hi, I sent an email update about mine and Ascalapahus’ progress in the garden today. He’s done wonderful work on the pillars and pergolas.

My part may take longer than expected.

I apologize in advance.

**Hades:** I received them.

Thank you, Kore.

**Persephone:** Thank you.

I’m working on the flowers, I promise.

**Hades:**?

Persephone?

Is everything okay?

**Persephone:** Yeah, everything's fine.

Why didn't you join us today?

**Hades:** I... thought it's what you wanted.

**Persephone:** No.

I would never want that.

Then again.... it's fine.

Today was awful.

I wasn't able to do much earlier.

**Hades:** I'm sure that's not true.

Ascalaphus spoke highly of you.

**Persephone:** He did?

**Hades:** Yes.

**Persephone:** Oh.

**Hades:** Are you having trouble with flowers?

**Persephone:** Uhmm

**Hades:** Are you alright?

I know your powers respond to your emotions.

Persephone?

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Wednesday 8:15pm

====================================

**Hades:** It’s not yet 9 o’clock.

But I just want you to know

that someone misses you.

**Persephone:** I miss her too.

Are you trying to cheer me up by sending pictures of Meli?

**Hades:** That depends.

Is it working?

**Persephone:** Maybe.

_Persephone is typing. . ._

Thank you, Hades.

**Hades:** I’m sorry about not being there today.

_Hades is typing. . ._

I just

I didn't know if you'd want me there.

And

_Hades is typing. . ._

I'm sorry you're having trouble with your powers.

But I'm here if you need anything.

I'm just here.

**Persephone:** I know.

And I'm grateful for you.

You always know how to how to cheer me up.

**Hades:** But I didn't get you anything?

**Persephone:** Huh?

**Hades:** I was

_Hades is typing. . ._

I was going to get you something.

**Persephone:** You don't have to get me anything to make me feel better, silly.

That reminds me

Hecate told me to talk you out of some ice sculpture art you're thinking of putting in your office.

????

**Hades:** Tell Hecate she needs to appreciate the sophistication of fine decor.

**Persephone:**. . . .

O-kay.

I mean, this is obviously between the two of you and I'd like to pretend I'm not curious enough to ask but

WHY do you have an ice sculpture in your office?

* * *

**POMEGRANATE-MAIL**

**INBOX (52 Unread)**

**FROM SUBJECT**

Chanel CANCELLED: Order #45385

Prada Order Cancellation

Yves Saint Laurent Cancelled Order Confirmation

CÉLINE Refund Policy


	7. of pomelias and compromise (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. It's been a while. I'm back with Part 2 of "Of Pomelias and Compromise." That being said, it's best to read the previous chapter for a quick refresher before diving into this one.
> 
> Thank you for staying and for subscribing to Crash! Also, it's my birthday month! Here's an early present from me. Hope you guys enjoy.... some cake. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the past weeks, my friends and I have created the first unofficial fansite for Lore Olympus, [**www.loreolympians.com**](http://www.loreolympians.com). Our aim is to create a space that would bring fans and Lore Olympus content together. So much love was poured into creating the site, and we hope you visit, explore, and enjoy. <3

* * *

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Hades and Persephone stood awkwardly in front of each other. They were in the middle of the Tower 1 entry way, where they both agreed to meet before heading back to the gardens together.

“Hello, Hecate,” Persephone extended the greeting to the consultant standing beside Hades, who was wearing a sly smirk on her face.

“Hello, Persephone,” she said warmly. Persephone smiled at her.

There was a short awkward silence, and then Persephone said, “Are you coming with us?”

Hecate shook her head. “Not today, no. I have some business I need to attend to in Tower 3.”

“What kind of business?” Persephone asked.

“A very boring one,” Hecate answered. She and Hades exchanged a few silent barbs before Hecate turned to Persephone and said, “Well, I must be going. I trust that you kids should be fine on your own. _Ta_.”

Persephone raised her eyebrows curiously at Hecate’s retreating form. 

“That was kind of weird,” she muttered. She turned to Hades, who looked like he was waiting for the ground to swallow him whole. “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah _—sure_.”

Persephone tilted her head. “You don’t have to come with me, Ascalaphus will be there. So I go there on my own—?”

“No! N-no, I mean—no. I-I can come. With you. I’ll come with you, I mean. It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Persephone mumbled.

He cleared his throat. “L-let’s go then.”

* * *

_(Few Minutes Earlier)_

“Hades, will you please get out from under the table?”

“No.”

Sighing, Hecate rubbed her temples. “I know I just got a raise and everything,” she said, “but I swear to Styx, I am not getting paid enough for _this_.”

Hades refused to move. For most, it would seem peculiar to find a six-foot grown man in a curled up fetal position under his desk, but Hecate has become accustomed to Hades’ over dramatic tendencies when it comes to Persephone. His antics seemed amusing at first; Hecate had sympathy towards a man who did not know how to face his feelings and resorted to helplessly blubbering like a teenage girl. Now she was just annoyed.

“You need to get out because Persephone is already on her way to meet you,” Hecate scolded. Good Gaia she is _not_ getting paid enough for this. “Hades, _come on_.”

Groaning, Hades crawled out from beneath the desk. He sulked towards Hecate, who looked far too pleased for his liking.

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?”

He glared at her. “We do not speak of this,” he said. “ _Ever_.”

“You mean about the fact that you’ve cooped yourself up in your office, hid beneath your desk, kept muttering to yourself to get your shit together around a certain goddess whom you adore with every fiber of your soul?” Hecate feigned innocence. “My _darling_ , I have the faintest idea what you mean.”

Hades conjured up a glass of water and drank it, refusing to dignify her with a response. “How much time do I have?”

“Ten minutes,” Hecate beamed. Then her face turned sour, “So get your ass out in the lobby or I’ll drag you there myself.”

Hades frowned.

“I’ll meet you outside.” With a wink, Hecate went for the door. When she disappeared, Hades sulked at the giant bee sculpture that—he was a hundred percent sure—was judging him.

The obnoxious grin plastered on the bee ice sculpture made Hades want to punch it.

“Fuck off,” he bit out to the bee.

* * *

“Are you… still upset with me?”

They were walking in the grove, the willow trees danced with the light breeze, the grass below Hades’ feet made soft noises as he moved. With the light orbs that hung around the pergolas that Ascalaphus had set, the sound of soft waves coming in from Oceanus, and the silvery light giving the entire garden a faint glow, the entire garden seemed like a small oasis that could be found in the Underworld. Hades can’t believe that just a few days ago this land was completely bare and dead, and now it had a glimmer of life—all thanks to Persephone. He’s forever indebted to her.

And yet, he can’t help but notice how distant she was. She looked like she was in deep thought; there’s an evident look of worry on her face.

“What?” Persephone startled, as if Hades just pulled her back to reality. She fidgeted with her fingers and lowered her head. “Oh, no! No. I’m not upset with you.”

“You’re... clearly still upset with me. It’s fine though I just—” Hades faltered.

“Hades, I’m not upset with you. I promise,” she said, waving her hand dismissively, trying to give him a smile. (But it wasn’t her usual smile) “I’m just… thinking.”

“Thinking,” Hades repeated.

“Yeah.”

“May I ask,” Hades cautiously started, “what about?”

Persephone nibbled her lower lip. “You promise you won’t get mad?”

Hades will never get mad at her, even if she caused an uprising against him. “I won’t get mad,” he said. “I promise.”

Persephone exhaled heavily and said, “This garden will be a failure.”

Hades stopped walking.

“What do you mean—failure?”

“I did all my research work,” Persephone started. She avoided looking at him, and it seemed like she was about to cry. “I _did_ everything right, the ecosystems, the landscape design—I swear, I did, Hades! But no matter what I do, my flowers won’t thrive in an environment with no sunlight.”

Hades fell silent. He tried to reach out to her but she pulled away. He felt a sharp pang in his chest.

“Hades,” she sobbed, “I’m really sorry.”

“Sweetness, there’s nothing you need to be sorry about.”

“I can’t conjure the flowers. I _can’t_.”

Hades understood. Persephone’s powers respond to her emotions. And right now, she’s so upset she can’t create anything.

It wasn’t her fault. If anything, it’s his.

“You don’t have to do anything right now,” Hades said. “We can go home, it’s fine.”

“No,” Persephone said, shaking her head. “We _need_ to finish this by the deadline. We’re about to present this week.”

“They can wait,” Hades placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. This time, she didn’t pull away from him. “ _You_ come first. Everyone else can wait.”

Persephone snorted. She looked at him and smiled weakly, “There you go again.”

“What?”

“Giving me special treatment,” she said, shaking her head softly. 

Hades gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze. _That’s because you’re special. You’re special to me._

“Persephone—”

“I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

Hades brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. “You didn’t disappoint me, love. You created these willow trees. You created grass, the shrubs, and the rest of all this. That’s already brilliant work. I’m glad.”

“There aren’t enough flowers. Most of them will die without the sun.”

Hades tilted his head, smiling a bit. “Flowers, huh? That’s what you’re worried about?”

Persephone nodded.

“Well, then. Let’s compromise.”

And with a wave of Hades’ hand, giant rubies started appearing, perched neatly on the patches of grass. Rubies, diamonds, gems, jeweled stones of all shapes and sizes beautifully glistened against the moonlight, a gorgeous substitute for the lack of flora. Persephone’s face brightened, and she couldn’t help the tears that started to fall down her cheeks. Hades gently brushed them away with a soft caress.

“Hades,” she breathed, looking around them. “They’re _beautiful_.”

She looked so happy that Hades felt a small ache in his heart. But it’s alright. It was a good kind of ache. And as long as Kore looked like this—beautiful and glowing and extraordinarily filled with such joy, Hades was fine.

It was a feeling of longing, yet not the kind of longing that makes him want to rip out his heart out of frustration. It was the longing that makes you yearn for someone to fill in all your hidden spaces, how your hands no longer feel whole if they aren’t clasped with someone else’s. Hades never thought he’d be in love, or that he would ever find someone who’d make him realize what love truly felt like. But in that moment, Hades knew, he finally had his answer.

He’d like to hold on to this moment for a really long time.

For all of his life.

Kore looked up at him, and her eyes were shining, her smile was bright, and Hades felt that ache again.

He finally understood what Hecate meant when she said beings should compromise.

Hades placed his arm around her shoulders, and she beamed up at him adoringly. He pressed his lips on the crown of her hair. 

“Job well done, love.”

* * *

“Remember when I asked you about how Zeus and Hera fight a lot?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I don’t want to be like that.”

“I know I sound naive but...I think, we should work things out together. I don’t like getting mad, and I hate being upset with you.”

“I just, I need you to tell me things, especially if I’m involved. And I need you to stop hiding things from me.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just thought that I was helping.”

“You didn’t have to do all that for me.”

“I know,” Hades said. “But I feel like you deserved good things, anyway.”

“My mother started her company from the ground up,” said Persephone. “She made her own success. I want to be able to say I did the same for mine. Without things being handed to me. I need you to understand that.”

“I’m sorry, Kore.”

“Apology accepted,” she mumbled. “But I have other terms first.”

“Alright, let’s hear it.”

“So.. since I got paid as an intern, you should start paying your interns.”

“I can do that.”

“And maybe give everyone a phone plan?”

“Hmm….”

“Hades!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll talk to Hecate.”

“Just so we’re clear, it’s _only_ the salary and the phone, right? There’s nothing else?”

Hades awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “I..may have renovated the conference room for you.”

“Renovated?!”

“It’s fine, it needed a lift anyway.”

“...ohmygods, is _that_ why the chairs were pink?’

“Yes.”

“ _And_ why there were paintings of flowers in there?”

“Those were sunflowers by Van Gogh, I thought you’d like them.”

“They were gorgeous, yes….. Please don’t tell me that ginormous screen was also new?”

“Well….”

“Hades that screen wasn’t built for a conference room; it’s built for a home theater or something.”

“If it helps, the screen I have for my home theater is bigger.”

“Why did you do all that?”

“To get you to agree to work on the project.”

“You didn’t have to do that, I would’ve agreed anyway.”

“See, that’s what Hecate said, but well… I didn’t want to take any chances.”

Persephone sighed. Hades struggled to keep with her.

“So…. you’ll say no to a promotion, won’t you?”

“That depends,” Persephone crossed her arms, “Are you giving me this promotion because I did my job right?”

“You did your job too well,” Hades defended, “and you _do_ have more projects lined up. These tasks are far too above for an intern’s salary grade.”

“You really believe in me?”

“I told you,” Hades shrugged, “There’s a reason why I trust you. And now my beings trust you, too.”

There was something in the way she looked at him then. Hades felt something in his heart, much like the loud thumping he felt the first time he saw her at the Panathenaea, when she was a mere stranger, lost in a sea of other strangers. But this thumping was different, it was louder, heavier.

Hades did not know what that meant, but he will, some time later. Because there is almost always never a precise point one can tell when you’ve fallen in love with someone. And when Hades visits this garden some time in the future, he’ll remember the one moment when he felt love, real love. The kind of love that he never thought someone like him would ever have his entire life.

Persephone turned her head and kissed him on his shoulder. He was too tall for her, and so Hades leaned down, gently brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face before pressing his lips against her cheek. 

And just like that, more flowers emerged from the ground. Some of them shone like glistening diamonds, complimenting everything that Hades created moments ago. Persephone smiled at him, warm and every bit of beautiful as she was, and Hades smiled back.

The garden is complete.

* * *

  
  


**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Thursday 7:28pm

====================================

**Hades:** So what are we watching tonight?

**Persephone:** Spirited Away

**Hades:** Alright. Let me just feed the kids.

Also, have you eaten?

Don’t forget to get some dinner, okay?

**Persephone:** I will, don’t worry.

**Hades:** Are you in the mood to cook?

Cause I can have food delivered for you.

**Persephone:** YAAAAAAAAAY.

I wasn’t in the mood to cook.

I have a lot of homework to do.

And I’m feeling starved.

**Hades:** I knew it.

I’ll call your favorite food place.

**Persephone:** Just make sure not to order for ten people, okay?

I’m only one person.

**Hades:** Hmmmm.

It should be there in fifteen minutes.

**Persephone:** You didn’t tell them to rush it or anything, did you?

**Hades:** Of course I didn’t.

Sort of.

**Persephone:** Thank you, Hades.

You are my hero.

My take-out ordering, food-giving hero.

**Hades:** My pleasure, Ms. Kore.

That’s all I wanted to hear.

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Thursday 8:34pm

====================================

**Hades:** So, just a reminder for the presentation.

I’ve highlighted your parts in pink.

The blue ones are mine.

**Persephone:** Yes, Hades.

Also

You really had to get specific colored highlighters for this?

**Hades:** Says the woman who color coordinates her Excel spreadsheets?

**Persephone:** And?

What’s wrong with them?

**Hades:** Nothing.

Nothing at all.

I’m simply taking inspiration.

**Persephone:** You know me, I like to be thorough.

**Hades:** I know.

=)

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

Friday 1:56pm

====================================

**Hades:** Don’t be nervous. They’ve seen the garden. They love it. They just want to know certain specifics.

_Hades is typing. . ._

**Persephone:** I’m not nervous.

Hades, the meeting is like, a few days from now.

Seems to me that

YOU’re the one who’s nervous.

Are you?

**Hades:** A King is never nervous.

**Persephone:** That sounds like a yes.

**Hades:** I do meeting presentations all the time, I’ll have you know.

**Persephone:** Yes, but between me and you, I’m more likable.

**Hades:** Of course you are.

You are the ultimate personification of warmth and joy.

It’s impossible for anyone not to like you.

**Persephone:** Oh, I’m not sure about that.

I’m sure there are some beings out there who might not like me.

**Hades:** WHAT?

WHO ARE THEY?

Give me their names.

**Persephone:** Hades.

**Hades:** What?

I just need names.

**Persephone:** Can we go back to you being ridiculously cute and nervous about presenting for a meeting, which you’ve probably done like a zillion times?

**Hades:** Perhaps 572 times, but who’s counting?

Also

You think I’m cute?

* * *

**Groupchat**

**Created by:** Hades, King of the Underworld

 **Members:** Alecto, Fury; Tisiphone, Fury; Megaera, Fury

Friday 2:16pm

====================================

**Hades:** WHO DOESN’T LIKE PERSEPHONE

I NEED NAMES.

NOW.

**Alecto:**???

 **Tisiphone:**???

 **Megaera:** Hello, Hades!

 **Megaera:** Also, Thanatos.

**Hades:** Thanatos?

**Alecto:** How do you know that?

**Megaera:** No reason!

**Tisiphone:** You’re keeping track too, aren’t you?

I knew there’s a reason you’ve been carrying that pink book around with you.

* * *

**To:** Hades, King of the Underworld

 **From:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

Friday 5:44pm

====================================

**Persephone:** I’ll be baking some goods for the big day, do you have any particular requests?

Your Majesty?

**Hades:** Baklava.

For sure.

**Persephone:** Yes, I know, I already have that down.

Along with chocolate cake.

Double chocolate, your favorite.

Anything else?

**Hades:** You’re baking chocolate cake?

**Persephone:** Yes.

**Hades:** And you didn’t tell me?

I’m crushed, Kore.

Crushed.

**Persephone:** Hmmm..

We could bake it together?

I mean, only if you want to.

**Hades:** Do you even have to ask?

* * *

_(The Night Before)_

  
  


“Gods, I’ve completely forgotten how enormous your house is.”

Smirking, Hades placed a hand on her lower back and gently guided her towards the front door. “You’ll get used to it.”

Persephone sent him a look, but Hades pretended not to see it.

“Hello! Hello!” she greeted Cerberus, who immediately ran towards her. Persephone knelt down, cuddling the dog with so much joy that Hades would have melted on the spot.

“I’ll set these down in the kitchen,” he said, raising the brown grocery bag in his arm a bit, as the other dogs started to swarm them. “Hello, guys,” Hades addressed his dogs affectionately. Persephone grinned at the sight of him.

They started to work on the cake. Persephone is a more experienced baker than Hades, so he mostly followed her instructions. There was something endearing about how she was trying not to be strict in telling him what to do. In the end, Hades tried his best. Though in his defense, he would’ve done a much better job if he weren’t such a goner.

Cerberus was trying to lick some cake frosting, and Hades was in charge of keeping an eye on him. The guard dog was doing his sweet pleading face that was a weak spot for Hades, and Cerberus was so close to winning, so Hades opted to call his younger sister to distract him.

“Pomelia, come over here and play with your brother.”

It took Hades 0.5 seconds to realize what he just said.

He swore he felt his stomach drop. He turned to Persephone, who was standing a few meters behind him. Her eyes were widened, her mouth was slightly agape, and her hands were paused in scooping the frosting inside a piping bag.

“Kore…”

Suddenly, the oven timer clicked from behind her. Hades’ state of the art, stellar oven makes a fancy sound, but at that moment it felt like loud ringing in his ears.

Persephone looked like she was trying to gather her thoughts and decided—much to Hades’s relief—to get the cake from the oven, lest it burn Hades’s house entirely. She calmly put on mittens, took the cake out, and gently placed it on the counter. Hades was still too frozen to speak.

He was surprised to see the corners of Persephone’s mouth slowly quirk upwards.

“You named her Pomelia,” she said softly.

“I-well—yeah.”

She looked at him, really looked at him, and her eyes reflected the dainty lights in Hades’s kitchen. He slowly walked towards her and gently touched her cheek. She leaned against his hand.

“Why?”

“I.. I didn’t give you special treatment because I didn’t believe in your capabilities,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. “I did them because _you_ are special to me. Always have been.”

Persephone closed her eyes and nodded, and Hades realized she was trying to stop herself from crying.

“Are you thinking of leaving?”

She shook her head.

“I don’t ever want to.”

They stayed still for a moment, Hades just held her, their foreheads touching. Then, Persephone leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Hades didn’t react at first, and then he deepened the kiss. He cupped her face in his hands, shifting her face a bit for a better angle. She didn’t resist. He wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted her off the floor, as if he wanted her to be closer. Hades wanted to stay there and just kept going, he could just kiss her, and kiss her, and kiss her.

Much later, they sat on the kitchen floor, feeding each other chocolate cake. Cerberus didn’t get chocolate frosting, but Persephone did give him some cream, and he was content.

Hades couldn’t stop smiling.

“You know,” he said, twirling a lock of her hair in his finger as she took a bite out of the cake. “At this point, you’re no longer an intern, right?”

Persephone laughed. “What’s my new title then?”

Hades grinned in response and Persephone kissed him quickly on his mouth.

“We work well together,” she said, her eyes shining.

“Yeah,” Hades said breathlessly. “We do.”

“In massive projects and in baking.”

“More so in baking.”

“Aaaand,” Persephone said, as Hades started littering kisses on her jaw and neck. “In making sure Cerberus doesn’t get frosting.”

“Mhm..”

Persephone giggled, and Hades caught her mouth again with his.

“This is the best cake I’ve ever had,” he said.

“Better than Sylvanna’s?” Persephone asked teasingly.

“Definitely, much better.”

* * *

**To:** Hades, King of the Underworld

 **From:** Zeus, King of the Gods

Saturday 8:08am

====================================

**Zeus:** Need you in the office. Now.

  
  



End file.
